Moving Along
by luvinNaley7413
Summary: Troy is a Laker, and his wife died when his daughter was 9. He and his daughter are relocating to LA, and there is drama and pain following the move. A school shooting, a new girlfriend and boyfriend, and family coming together all in one. Eventually TxG!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

"Guys! You've gotta be quiet!" Jennifer Bolton whispered to her friends, who were all sitting in her basement.

"Why? Your dad isn't home!" Her boyfriend, Steven, mumbled.

"Just be quiet! If he does come home, I don't want him to hear us!" She hissed at him, and he shrunk back from his girlfriend, looking slightly alarmed.

"Okay, relax." He replied. Jen took a deep breath, and smiled at her friends. Looking across from where she was sitting, her best friend Emily and her boyfriend Ryan were lounging. Next to them, her cousin Lucas was staring at his girlfriend Alex. The six of them were inseperable, and always found together.

"So, Jen... are we pushing the limits set by our dad's tonight?" Lucas asked, laughing. Jen's dad, Troy, and Lucas' dad, Bobby (Allison's brother) set a bunch of rules for the six of them for when they hung out as they got older.

Jen smirked, and went over to the bar, picking up an empty Vodka bottle from the floor. "Dad and Uncle Chad had a few drinks the other night." She explained, showing the bottle to everyone, and laughed. "You bet, Lucas."

Everyone sat around in a circle, and Lucas spun first. It landed on Alex, and he smirked, taking her hand and leading her to the closet. Seven minutes later, Jen knocked on the door, and let them out.

The next spin, was by Emily, and it landed, fatefully, on Ryan. The two made their way into the closet, and re-emerged after seven minutes.

Finally, Steven spun, and it landed on Ryan. Everyone started laughing, before Lucas cleared his throat. "Dude, spin again, we don't do homo or incest." He stated. Steven spun again, and it landed on Jen. The two of them made their way into the closet, and didn't hear the car door slam.

Three minutes in, Troy came downstairs, and Lucas quickly hid the bottle behind his back. "Hey, Uncle Troy! What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, his voice loud trying to warn Jen that he was here.

Troy watched him for a minute, then looked around. "I live here, Lucas. Where's Jen and Steven?" He asked, completely oblivious to the fact that all of the kids were dating one another in their group.

"Um... I don't know?" Lucas tried, and failed.

"I'm gunna take a guess here..." Troy trailed off, walking behind Lucas. He rested his hand on his shoulder, and laughed when he glanced down, seeing the hidden bottle. "The closet?" Lucas gulped, worried for his cousin and best friend.

"Um... Mr. Bolton?" Emily spoke up, earning a playful glare from Troy. "I mean Troy. Haha, um... I wouldn't go in there if I was you." She explained, knowing that Jen would be in so much trouble if he knew what was going on.

"Thanks for that, Emily, but I think that I will." Troy answered, pulling open the closet door. He was met with the horrified eyes of his daughter and the scared eyes of Steven.

"DADDY?!" Jen screeched, not believing that he was here.

"Jen, can I talk to you for a minute?" Troy asked trying to sound calm, turning around. He looked at Lucas and pointed at the stairs. "You better get your ass up there, too." Troy stormed up the stairs, and Alex squeezed his hand in comfort.

Alex, Steven, Emily, and Ryan were sitting in the basement, waiting for their friends to return. After a minute, they could hear Troy yelling.

"LUCAS! I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD BE ABLE TO TRUST YOU!!!" He bellowed, and Lucas took a step back from his furious uncle.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Troy." He whispered. He knew that his uncle looked to him to keep Jen from doing something that she may regret.

"Daddy, this isn't Lucas' fault. Don't yell at him." Jen whispered, not daring to look at her father.

"Look at me." Troy stated, watching her deep blue eyes turn up to meet his. "You are so grounded! No computer, cell phone, t.v., house phone, nothing! You go to school, you come home, you do your homework, you eat dinner, and you sit in your room. Got it?" Troy hissed, trying to control himself. He watched his little girl, unsure of what she was going to say.

"I hate you." She muttered, and ran up to her room. Troy glanced back at Lucas, who was trying to sneak out the back door.

"Better luck next time, Lucas. Get back over here." Troy sighed, sitting down. "What's going on with Jen and Steven?" he asked, hoping his nephew wouldn't lie to him.

"Um... can I not tell you, and we can say I did?" Lucas begged, knowing that he wasn't going to get far.

"Nice try."

"Uh... okay, but don't tell them I told you." Lucas stated. "Their dating." He stood up, then walked downstairs. Troy heard him talking to the other four, before they came back upstairs.

"Bye Mr. Bolton." Alex, Emily, Ryan and Steven said. Troy watched them, then answered.

"Bye guys. Steven, can I talk to you?" Troy asked. Steven glared at Lucas as he and Ryan went out the front door to meet up with the girls.

"Um... okay?" He answered, unsure.

"I'm just warning you now, you break my little girl's heart, and you aren't welcome in this house any longer, got me?" Troy stated, making it short and simple.

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Troy stated, walking upstairs to where Jen's room is.

He was about to knock, until he heard her crying. Rubbing a hand over his face, he opened the door.

"Go away, Dad." Jen muttered, and Troy winced. She never called him Dad, it was always Daddy, even when she was mad.

"Jen, baby. Why didn't you tell me that you and Steven were dating?" He asked gently, sitting next to her on her bed. She glanced up at him.

"Lucas told you?" She mumbled. Troy laughed, nodding.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, pulling her body close to his, and hugging her tightly.

"I was scared that you would freak out on me, that you would go all 'over-protective daddy' on me." She explained.

"I may have done that a little, but I've known Steven for a long time. I trust him. I just wish that you would have told me this." Troy answered.

"This is usually something that you would go to your mother with." Jen whispered, tears of sadness flowing from her eyes.

Troy sighed, knowing that this was probably part of the problem. Allison had died when Jen was 9. It was a shock for the whole family, and Troy felt that he was closer to his daughter than ever before after she died. Troy continued playing in the NBA after Allison died, but had retired after the last season. Looking down at his daughter, he didn't see the 9 year old third grader that's mom died, he saw the 14 year old freshman who just wanted her mother back.

"I know, baby. But I want you to tell me when something's going on, don't hold it in." Troy held her tightly, and figured that his punishment for her was a little harsh. "And now you know that you made me feel guilty, and made your way out of being grounded, but you still have no cell or house phone, got me?" Troy asked. She smiled and nodded, hugging Troy tight.

"I love you, Daddy." She whispered.

"I love you too, princess." Troy returned, kissing her forehead as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Jen! Get Up!" Troy yelled up the stairs for the third time that morning. He sighed, shaking his head, as Chad laughed.

"So that's what I have to look foward to, huh?" Chad asked, referring to his and Taylor's 5 year old twin daughters.

"Yeah." Troy mummbled. "It's lots of fun!" He sarcastically exclaimed. Chad laughed, and smirked when he saw Jen walk through the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Chad exclaimed, laughing at the tired and confused look on her face.

"Daddy, when did the mop learn to talk?" She asked, trying to sound innocent. Troy just laughed, and Chad looked around, confused.

"Talking mop? Where?!" Chad shouted, excited to see an inanimate object talking. Troy rolled his eyes at his best friend and turned to his daughter.

"I've got a question for you, and you need to answer honestly." Troy started, thinking that his daughter would have mixed feelings about this.

"Go ahead." She said, slowly waking up. She had poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat across from Chad.

"What would you say to me playing in the NBA again?" Troy asked.

"EEWW!!! JEN!" Chad screamed. Troy, whose back had been turned, faced them and started laughing. The cereal that was in Jen's mouth now covered Chad's face. Jen was laughing innocently at Chad, then turned to Troy.

"Do it!" She immediately said.

"Are you sure? Casue it's going to be me traveling and you staying at Lucas' again." Troy wanted to make sure she was comfortable with this.

"I don't care. I would rather you playing and having fun instead of sitting around getting old and depressed... oh yeah, and fat. You aren't, but I don't want you to." Jen quickly added when Troy glared at her.

"Are you just trying to get me to go away?" Troy asked, laughing.

"Yeah Dad, like I would put up with those papparitizi just so you would leave for a few days. Right..." Jen said sarcastically.

"Troy, she has a point." Chad said.

"what are you talking about? Me getting old and fat, or her just wanting me to go away?" Troy asked, glaring at Jen when she laughed.

"Well... I think I'm not gunna answer that question so I can live to see the rest of my life." Chad stated, laughing.

"Just do it, Daddy. It could be good for you to get out, find somone..." Jen trailed off, walking out of the kitchen. Troy's eyes widened at that, and turned to Chad.

"Did she...? See someone?" Troy sputtered, not sure if he heard his daughter right.

"That's what she said. Maybe she just wants you to be happy? Or she could want a mother-figure to ta-" Chad started, then stopped when Troy pushed him out the front door, slamming it in his face.

"JENNIFER! Come down here!" Troy's voice bellowed through the huge house.

"Yes, Daddy?" She asked sweetly, skipping over to her father. She had a smile on her face, and knew that she hit a nerve that he didn't like to talk about.

"Sit down, baby girl." Troy stated, leading her into the living room. She sat down, and he sat down next to her, pulling her into his lap. "You know that I loved you mom, right?" He asked.

"Of course, Daddy." She whispered, caught off guard at how serious he sounded.

"I don't think you understand how hard it is to move on after someone you love like I loved your mom dies." Troy whispered. Jen rested her head aganist his chest, and sighed. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him.

"I know, but you need to move on. It's been 6 years. Mom would have wanted you to." Jen whispered, hugging her father. Troy sighed, knowing what she was trying to do.

"You are such a guilt, Jen, you know that?" Troy asked, kissing his daugher's head.

"Yup, I get that from you." She laughed, turning the tv on. Troy sighed, resting his head back aganist the couch with his daughter curled up in his lap.

A few hours later, Troy was still sitting there, with Jen's head on his chest. He had been thinking about what she had said about him sitting around, and figured that it was worth it to go back, since the season started soon and he hadn't even announced his retirement yet.

"Baby, you're sure about me going back, not retiring?" He asked, wanting to make sure she was okay about it.

"Daddy, you're only 32! Why would you bother retiring from basketball if you love it so much and you're healthy?! I understand you don't want to be away from home, but we can move to LA! It would be awesome!" She exclaimed.

"You do realize that you would have to leave Lucas, Emily, Alex, Ryan, and Steven behind, right?" Troy asked, seriously surprised at her request.

"I can visit all the time, Daddy! I would rather be in LA with you, while you play basketball again, instead of sitting here in boring Albuquerque!" Jen exclaimed.

"I... what about school? You're going to love East!" Troy tried to discourage his daughter from the ideas that were running through her head, but knew he was getting no where.

"Forget it Dad. I won once you studdered." Jen smiled triumphantly, getting up off the couch.

"Fine!" Troy called, knowing that she was going to start packing right away. "You better not tell me you want to come back, though!" He continued.

"Don't worry! I won't!" She announced back to him. He sighed, taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hey Chad, just letting you know that Jen and I are moving to LA within the next couple of weeks. Don't worry about calling me back." Troy said to the message that picked up after several rings on his best friend's phone.

(LATER THAT DAY...)

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Lucas, Emily, Alex, Ryan, and Steven all screamed when Jen told them that she was moving to LA.

"Why?" Emily squeaked.

"I convinced my dad that it would be easier for us to move to LA for him to play and settle down." Jen explained.

"What do you mean by 'settle down'?" Lucas asked.

"Get a girlfriend/wife." Jen answered, watching her cousin.

"Uncle Troy said he would?!" He exclaimed, happy his uncle was finally moving on.

"It only took me 30 minutes to convince him." Jen shrugged. She looked around at all of her friends, and suddenly realized what her dad meant when he said "leave behind".

"If you're happy, we are too." Ryan answered. Jen smiled weakly, suddenly feeling sick.

"We aren't leaving until next week, but I'm not starting school here. In LA, then don't start unitl September 10th." Jen explained. She looked at all of her friends, and sighed again.

"We start school tomorrow!" Alex exclaimed. Jen looked at her, and smiled.

"I know, but we can still hang out before we leave. And besides, my Dad said that I can come visit when we have long breaks in LA!" She said. "According to the school schedule we got, there are a lot of three and four day breaks. At least one a month!" Again, she tried and failed to convince herself and her friends that it was going to be okay.

"We're gunna miss you, Jen!" They choursed, bringing her into a group hug. Jen smiled, holding back her tears.

"I'm gunna miss you guys, too." She whispered, but none of them heard her.

A few minutes after they broke away from their hug, Steven grabbed her hand, pulling her off to the side by a couple of trees. Standing behind them, so the rest of their friends couldn't see them, Steven kissed her gently.

"Steven," Jen whispered, tears covering her voice.

"What's wrong?" He whispered back.

She pulled away from his arms, turning her back towards him. "Can we work this relationship with so much space between us?" She asked, turning so she was facing him.

Steven looked down, unsure. "I- I don't know." He whispered. "I don't think we should play around with it though." He added. Quietly, the two decided that friendship was better at this point, and they ended their relationship at that moment.

After asking her if she was alright once again, all Steven recieved as an answer was Jen nodding, wiping her eyes before walking back over to where the rest of her friends were.

After a few hours of hanging out, and making the best of the little time they had left together, everyone parted ways, going to their respective houses.

Jen walked into the house, and closed the door behind her. She saw Troy looking at a photo album that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hey." She whispered, sitting down next to him. He looked up and smiled.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his smile falling when he saw the tears welling up in her eyes. Automatically, he pulled her closer to him, trying to comfort her.

"Steven and I aren't dating anymore." She shook her head, and smiled. She glanced at the pages that he was turning, and her heart broke when she saw that it was her parent's wedding album. "I miss her." She whispered, feeling the tears become heavier, about to fall from her eyes.

Troy sighed. "Me too, baby. Me too." The two of them sat there, staring at a picture of Allison and Troy hugging each other tightly. Then he turned the page, and there was a picture of the two of them with Jen, since she was about 2 years old when they finally had the wedding.

"Look at how little you were." Troy smiled, pointing to the little girl that was gripping his tux jacket tightly.

"Yeah. Too bad I didn't stay that way." Jen frowned.

Troy turned to look at her, confused. "What do you mean?" He whispered.

"If I was still two, then you and mom would still be newlyweds. Then Mom would still be here! The three of us would be happy, you guys would be graduating soon, and then we would all move to LA together, and live happily ever after." Jen smiled, thinking of how amazing it would be if it was like that.

Troy closed the album, and shifted his body so he was facing Jen. "What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Because you guys would still be living in that time period, not in this one." Jen shrugged.

"Jen, do you blame youself for mom dying?" Troy asked, scared that she did. The tears that were building up fell, and she nodded her head. Troy shook his head. "Why, baby?" He asked, gently pulling her into a hug.

"If I hadn't wanted to buy you a card instead of making one, then she and I wouldn't have left that morning. Then we wouldn't have been in the accident. If there was no accident, then she would still be here." Jen whispered, choking on her sobs. Troy tried to sooth her, with tears welling up in his eyes. The accident was a day before Father's Day, and Allison died at the scene.

"Jennifer, it is NOT your fault. There was nothing we could have done." Troy whispered, knowing that no matter what he said, she would still think that it was her fault. Troy could feel his heart breaking in his chest as he talked with his daughter.

"If I wasn't so lazy, then Mom would be here, and she and the baby would have been fine!" Jen screamed, running out of the living room, and upstairs.

Troy buried his face in his hands, knowing that if Allison had lived, then they would have lived a happy life with their two children, Jen and their unborn son.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

(POV Troy)

"Jen!" I called, knocking on the door. I had been standing here for about two minutes, and she usually answers right away.

"Go Away!" I heard her muffled voice. I knew she was crying, and figured that her door was open since there wasn't a lock on it.

I opened the door, closing it over gently. I walked across the room, and sat infront of her where she was curled up in a ball in a corner. "Why can't you listen when someone tells you something?" Jen asked, and I laughed lightly.

"I could ask you the same question." I whispered, sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, snuggling into me.

"I don't care if you're sorry or not. All I want is for you to understand that what happened wasn't your fault." I responded.

"I know." She whispered, resting her head on my shoulder.

A few hours later, she was leaving to hang out with Alex and Emily. They were meeting up at the park down the block. She told me that she would be home by 9 o'clock. So when 8:30 came and past, I wasn't worried.

At about 8:45, however, I immediately began to worry when the phone rang. When I looked at the caller id, all it said was Alberquerque General Hospital. Why would they be calling my house?

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Is this Troy Bolton?_" A unfamiliar voice asked.

"Who's asking?" I asked, trying to play it off that I wasn't unless it was important.

"_This is Doctor Lanes from Alberquerque Medical Center. I'm calling in correspondence with your daughter, Jennifer." _The voice answered.

"What happened?" I asked, my throat closing slightly, breathing becoming difficult.

"_It's nothing too serious, but I think you should come down here, sir. We may need to keep Jennifer overnight, but we are not sure yet."_ She answered, hanging up.

I quickly grabbed my car keys and ran out to the car. I got to the hospital within minutes, and ran through the ER enterance. Somehow, the papparitizi heard about this, and was standing there to greet me at the door.

"Troy, what's going on?"

"What happened?"

"Where's your daughter?"

"Mr. Bolton?" A nurse asked, running up to me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Come with me, please." She answered.

I followed her through a door that lead to the back of the ER.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Lanes, we talked on the phone." A doctor introduced herself. I nodded.

"What happened to Jen?" I asked.

"It wasn't only Jennifer. There were two girls with her, they are over here." She answered, leading me into a small room where Emily and Alex were sitting with tears in their eyes.

"Did you call your parents?" I asked, after hugging the both of them. They nodded, and their parents came in at the same time.

"What happened to Jen?" I asked again, following the doctor down the hall to a door, marked private.

"She's fine now. She was struck by a car, but it's only a sprain to her left leg and a few bruises." She explained.

"Okay, thank you so much." I whispered, opening the door and sitting next to my daughter.

A few minutes later, she looked up at me. "Daddy." She weakly whispered, tears covering her voice.

"Hey, your okay." I whispered, pushing her hair out of her face. I kissed her forehead, and hugged her close to me. My phone vibrated, as I recieved a text message.

From: Chad

_DUDE! your all over the news! _

_what the hell are you doing at the hospital?_

I texted him back, telling him what was going on. After that, the conversation ended. I sat with Jen for about an hour, before the doctors released her. We were going to go out the front, but then I figured we would be better off going out one of the back exits. I went and got the car, while a nurse helped Jen over to the side exit. I met them there, and bought Jen home.

"You okay?" She asked. I honestly didn't know if I was okay or not, I had just gotten the same phone call I got when Allison died.

"Yeah." I whispered, after a minute of silence.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." She whispered back. We pulled into the driveway, and I turned to her.

"It wasn't your fault." I answered, hoping she wouldn't get upset over scaring me.

"Alright." She whispered, probablly not wanting to have to deal with me.

I helped her upstairs, but was kicked out of her room when I offered to help her change. According to her, that was disgusting for a father of a 14 year old to offer. I was just trying to help, but figured that she would ask for it when she needed it.

I was sitting in the kitchen, looking at a bunch of paperwork that I had to fill out to have her registered for school and have the house settled. I heard several thumps, then a groan of frustration, and something fall.

"Jen?" I called, not wanting to invade again, but worried.

"Help please!" She called back. I quickly got up, running up the stairs two at a time and saw her laying down in the middle of the hallway. I stood over her, smirking.

"Comfortable?" I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Help me up, please?" She asked, and I lifted her up onto her feet, and handed her the abandoned crutches that were about two feet away from her.

"What happened?" I asked, seeing the distressed look on her face.

"I can't walk with these freaking crutches!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up for effect, causing her crutches to fall and her to lose her balance.

"I see, that may be a problem." I answered, trying to sound serious. It wasn't working very well, because I recieved an icy glare from my hormonal teenaged daughter.

"Ugh! Just go away!" She exclaimed, and I shook my head, turning around and walking back downstairs. I didn't even make it to the bottom of the stairs when she fell again, and called me back up.

"Yup, you definatly need help." I stated, laughing. Jen rolled her eyes at me, getting annoyed.

"Whatever, can you just help me get down the stairs, then I'll work with the crutches." She mummbled. I laughed, and figured carrying her would be easier. I easily lifted her up, and made it down the stairs and into the living room with her without a problem.

"There you go." I whispered, settling her into the couch gently.

"Thanks." She answered, looking depressed. I sighed, knowing that her not being allowed to move was going to cause many problems for the two of us.

I shook my head, walking back into the kitchen to finish up the forms so that I could fax them over in the morning. I could hear Jen turn on the television, and laughed lightly to myself. She was so much like Allison that it scared me. Everyday, she would manage to shock me by saying something or doing something that was so much like her mother.

Finally, I finished all of the paperwork, and figured that it was a good time for some sleep. I peeked into the living room, and Jen was asleep, but didn't look like she was comfortable. I went to move her a little so that she was laying down properly, but stopped when I saw tears falling down her cheeks.

Shaking her gently, I tried to wake her. "Jen, wake up." I whispered. She stirred a little, and her bloodshot eyes opened slowly.

"Daddy?" She whispered, looking scared.

"I'm right here. What's wrong?" I asked. She sat up, and reached her arms out to me like she did when she was four, begging for me to hold her. I smiled at her, lifting her up with me, then sitting down with her in my lap.

She rested her head aganist my shoulder, and before I could ask her again what was wrong, I felt her breathing even out as she fell asleep.

Smiling lightly, I stood up with her sleeping body in my arms, and I slowly walked up the stairs. Going into her room, I placed her on the bed, and pulled the covers around her body, before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

I went back downstairs, locking the doors and shutting off the lights before I went up to bed myself, ready for a good night's sleep after a stressful evening.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everybody!

I just want to thank you all for reading my story! I always keep forgetting to put an author's note on my chapters, so I made sure I remembered today! Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story!

Please, Please, Please, Please, Please! Review. I love seeing your reactions to my writing, and even enjoy the critisim. However, I do not want flames. They are not fun, they make me feel like a bad writer, =(

So, critisim and reactions are good, and I will do my best to respond to as many of you as possible!

Thanks again!

-luvinNaley7413


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait! It's been a very hectic month! As a reward for being so patient, you get two chapters! Hope you enjoy!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4-

(POV Jen)

It was the day that Dad and I were leaving for LA, and the gang was sitting in the living room with me as Dad and the other dad's helped move the rest of the boxes into the vans.

"Jen, 5 minutes." Dad told me, walking out of the living room, which the only items left there was my pillow and a few blankets. I nodded, and looked at everyone.

Lucas and Steven had tears in their eyes, but they tried to hide them. Alex and Emily were openly crying. Ryan wasn't there because he had to go to his sister's birthday party, but had said goodbye the night before. I sighed, feeling the tears growing heavy in my eyes. Hugging Emily tightly, the tears fell and kept falling, because she was my best friend. The only one I told everything. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to survive LA without her, but I knew that as soon as my dad convinced her parents, she was going to be staying with us there soon.

As Lucas pulled us apart, he hugged me tightly, promising that he would be there next weekend to help us move in. I smiled, nodding. I hugged Alex tightly, promising her that I would call her. Steven and I broke up about a week ago now, but promised that we would always be friends. I went over to him, and hugged him. I tried to hold my tears again, and succeeded. We pulled away, and Emily pulled me into another hug.

Everyone except Emily left, and my dad walked in. Emily and I were hugging eachother tightly, barely able to stand. All we kept saying was that we were never going to be able to survive high school without one another. When I saw my dad, I could tell that his heart was breaking for us, and then Emily's parents came in also. I saw her mom look at her dad, and knew that they already made their decision. I knew that Emily was going to be with us soon enough.

"Alright, bud, we gotta go." My dad whispered, walking over to us. I nodded, pulling away from Emily. We smiled at eachother and walked out of the house together. I sighed, as Dad started up the hummer, and knew that it was time to go. I hugged Emily again, and climbed into the truck, whipsering to her that I loved her, and that she was my sister. She smiled at me, whispering the same thing, before watching us pull away. After I saw her climb into her parents car, I broke down. My dad rubbed my back, trying to comfort me.

"She's coming to LA soon, isn't she?" I whispered, knowing that dad was pushing her parents for that.

He nodded. "When we go back in two weeks, she's coming with us." I smiled, knowing that my best friend and I were going to start high school together.

"I don't start school until the Monday after, right?" I asked.

He nodded again, and I couldn't help but smile, knowing that Emily was coming soon.

After about 11 hours of tourture in the form of a car ride with my dad, we were finally in LA. I was so excited! We pulled up to this huge house, that camera people were already crowded infront of.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I've had this house for years, barely use it though. They probablly figured that I would be coming back soon." Dad explained. He handed me sunglasses and a hooded sweatshirt. I sighed, pulling the hood on my head and placing the sunglasses on. Even though it was dark, I knew he didn't want them to see me. Whatever.

We made it into the house, and got settled for the night. I didn't understand why Dad gave so much of our stuff to the Salvation Army, but when I walked into the house, I realized why he did. There was already furniture in every room, and there was even a bedroom that was set up the exact same way that mine was at home. I was super excited when I saw it had its own bathroom, that was connected to the other bedroom. That would automatically become Emily's.

I heard my cell phone ringing, and ran down the stairs to get it. Dad handed it to me as i skidded to a halt on the tile floors with my socks.

"Thanks." I said. "Hello?" I answered, not recognizing the number.

"Yes, I was just told that I am going to be moving to LA with basketball superstar Troy Bolton and his daughter, Jennifer. I was just wondering if you could tell me whether or not this is a dream?" I immediatly recognized Emily's voice, and screamed.

"Jen, volume!" Dad complained, I just stuck my tounge out at him.

"YES! OH- MAH- GAWD!! WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE THIS HOUSE! IT'S FREAKING _HUGE_!" I excalimed.

"So, do you know where my room is going to be?" she laughed. I ran up the stairs. "Yes!" and went into my room, through the bathroom, and into what would be her room.

I was in the middle of explaining where it was, when I stopped dead. Sitting infront of me was something that I never expected to see.

"Em? I gotta call you back." I stated, hanging up. I started at the beautiful gown that was hanging off a rack situated in the center of the room. I felt tears come to my eyes as I stared at it, picturing my mother standing in it. My mother's wedding gown, which had disappeared after her death, was sitting before me.

"Jen?" Dad called, walking through the bathroom. I turned around, and his eyes bugged out of his head. "Where are yo- oh." He stated.

"It was here. I didn't touch it." I whispered, still shocked at this discovery.

"I... um... I didn't want you to see this. I didn't think you would come in here tonight. I was going to move it." Dad explained, walking over to me.

I shook my head. "I'm glad I came in here." I whispered, a smile playing on my face. I turned around suddenly, realizing that he had moved it without telling me. "You moved it! When I was freaking out three days ago because I couldn't find it, You KNEW where it WAS?!" I asked, my temper seething.

Dad gulped, knowing this wasn't good. "Jen, just let me explain, hon." He whispered. I sighed, nodding my head for him to continue. "Remember how I came out here about a week ago, to make sure everything was set. I bought it with me then, so I knew it wasn't going to get damaged or tossed around. I swear."

I nodded, believing him. "Okay." I whispered, walking out of the room.

"Jen," Dad asked, his voice cutting through the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He stated. I couldn't help the smiled that spread across my face at those words.

"Love you too, Daddy." I whispered. Shutting off the light, I let myself fall into a peaceful sleep in my new home.

After about a week, I was starting to get used to the annoyance that was the papparatizi. My dad asked me to get the paper, and the next day, all over the magazines read: _**Who's the teen living with Troy?**_ It was so annoying to go out, and have their flashbulbs blinding you everywhere you turn.

In three days, Dad and I fly out to Albuquerque to get Emily's things and take her back here with us. I'm so excited! She and I have been talking about what we're going to do once she gets here. Dad of course had to ruin this fun by saying that we couldn't stay up all night every night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so we are sitting in my Dad's new private jet, which I didn't know he was getting. Apparently, this was so he would be able to travel to where he needs to be without the hassle of airports and security. In a mere hour, we are going to be moving all of Emily's things into the plane. I am so freaking excited. The pilot's voice woke me up from a comfortable nap when he announced that we would be landing in 5 minutes. I was so excited, that I woke up my dad from moving around. I jumped when his hand rested on my knee. Looking up, confused, he cracked open one eye, and I could tell that was his "I'm pissed at you, Jen" look.

"Sorry, Daddy! But we're going to land in like a minute!" I exclaimed, unable to hold in my excitement.

"Just stop bouncing." Dad mummbled, rolling over in the oversized chair. I laughed lightly at him, and poked him in the back.

"Knock it off." His sleepy voice complained, and I laughed again.

Within minutes, the two of us were off the plane, and getting into the car that was waiting for us. Making our way over to Emily's house, I became more and more excited.

"Daddy, will you hurry up?" I begged, unable to control myself any longer.

"Hold on, let me just attached the freaking rocket to the back of the car." He whipped back sarcastically, and I rolled my eyes at him.

With a few more minutes of begging, and Dad getting annoyed, we were finally at Emily's house. There was a large pile of boxes sitting in the driveway. As Daddy started putting them into the car, I went up to the front of the house. Emily's parents went away, and already said goodbye to her. Knocking twice, Emily immediatley opened the door.

"Ready to go?" I asked, excited.

"YES!" She squealed. She explained to me that she and Ryan broke up, but are still friends. Lucas and Alex are still together, and that everything else was pretty much the same.

"A few of my teachers asked where I was going, and I explained that I was moving in with you guys, and they didn't believe me!" She laughed. A few minutes later, Dad came in saying that we had to go. Emily locked up the house and we headed back to the airport.

(THREE DAYS LATER)

Emily and I were moving extremely slow, and Dad was still in bed. I grumbled in frustration when I realized that Dad had to drop us off in 10 minutes.

"Be right back." I mummbled, walking up the stairs and into my Dad's room with a cup of cold water. Dumping it on his head, he shot up, cursing. "Gotta drop us off in 10 minutes." I muttered, lazily walking back out of his room.

Two minutes later, his hair was brushed, he was dressed for practice, and he was yelling for us to get into the car. Pulling our sunglasses on, we walked out into the sun, with flash bulbs going off.

_"Two teens? Wow, Troy!"_

_"Are they both your daughters?"_

_"What are their names?"_

I looked at Emily, and the two of us started laughing. Dad rolled his eyes, telling us to get in. Obeying him, we strapped ourselves in, and made the five minute drive to the high school.

When we pulled up, I saw a bunch of girls standing infront of the school. They were staring at my Dad, and I rolled my eyes. Getting out, I kissed him on the cheek, telling him that Emily and I would walk to the arena after school. After he pulled away, Emily and I looked up at our new world, Las Angeles Public High School.

"Let's go, Jen." Emily stated, and the two of us made our way into the building. The girls that had been starstruck by my Dad, ran over to us.

"OMG! You like, know Troy Bolton?" One of them squealed.

I laughed. "Er... yeah. He's my dad." I stated.

"What? He's married?!" Another one asked. I winced slightly, shaking my head.

"Not really. My mom died." I explained. Their faces fell slightly, showing a little bit of remorse.

"So, how old is he?" Another one asked. I sighed, not wanting to be popular because of who my Dad was.

"Um... none of your business!" I answered, smiling sweetly, before grabbing Emily so we could continue into the school. Throughout the day, nothing really interesting happened. A few teachers in shock at the fact that they were going to be teaching Troy Bolton's daughter, but other than that, nothing interesting.

Emily and I were walking and talking as we made our way to the Lakers Arena, about five blocks away from the school. When we got to the door, I went over to the side, and said that I was here to see Troy Bolton, and showed them my school id so they knew who I was. Nodding, I was quickly allowed in. Emily was given the same enterance. We were barely through the door, when we heard a squeaky voice belonging to Natalie Falato, a preppy girl who just wanted to talk to me so that she might meet my dad.

"Seriously, Emily and Jen are my friends. I swear." She begged, trying to get the guard to budge. I walked back up to him, and read his name tag.

"Hey, Maurice?" I asked, sweetly.

"Yes, Miss Bolton?" He answered politely.

"Please make sure that no one whose name isn't on _the list_ doesn't get in." I explained, winking so he would play along.

"No problem, miss."

I laughed, grabbing Emily and the two of us headed into the gym. I saw my dad talking to a tall bushy haired man, and ran up behind him.

"OH MY GOD! UNCLE CHAD!!!" I screamed, jumping on his back. Dad was laughing as Chad spun around with me hanging onto him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Jennifer Bolton! Long time, no see." He laughed. I nodded, three weeks was way too long for me to go without seeing my Uncle Chad.

We were talking, when we heard a sqeaky voice again. Crap!

"EMILY!" I heard her call. I groaned, hiding my head in my dad's chest. He wrapped his arms around me, making it seem like we were only hugging. After a moment, I pulled away, and went to save Emily.

"Hey Em. My dad needs to talk to us about something. Sorry Nat." I smiled weakly at her, trying to sound convincing. Emily looked at me thankfully, and the two of us ran to my Dad and Uncle Chad. "Get her out of here!" I hissed, glaring at the back of her head.

"Okay." Dad said, walking over to one of the guards. A minute later, he returned, and you could hear Natalie screaming from outside. Emily and I laughed, and I hugged my dad.

"The very best." I stated, smiling at him. He nodded, with a smirk on his face.

Dad had to stay a little later with his coach, so Uncle Chad was going to drop us off at home. Emily and I went over to where he was leading us, and got into his car. Within about 10 minutes, we had pulled into the driveway.

"Thanks, Uncle Chad." I said sweetly, kissing his cheek. Emily said thank you also, still a little uncomfortable with calling all of these people "uncle".

Emily and I locked the door to the house behind us, and looked at eachother.

"So, what do you want to do?" Emiliy asked, looking around.

I shrugged. "Want to see if anyone's online for a web chat?" I asked, trying to put ideas out there. She smiled, nodding. We ran over to my dad's computer, where the camera was set up.

Right as we were about to invite Alex to talk, Lucas invited us. We clicked okay, and Alex, Lucas, Steven, and Ryan were all sitting there, smiling like crazy.

"HEY!" I squealed. It was amazing that we were able to talk like this, actually seeing eachother.

"Hey girlies." Alex laughed, Emily had gone to the bathroom. She scanned the area slightly. "Or girlie?" She asked, confused.

"Emily's in the bathroom." I laughed also, tilting the camera slightly so she could see her walking out of the bathroom.

"We should give them a tour of your freaking amazing house." Emily laughed. I nodded, lifting up the cordless camera.

"Okay, before we go outside to the front, we have to check for papparatizi." I explained, walking out, then running back in. "They're here." I mummbled. "Alright, no front of the house, maybe later."

We showed them the kitchen and living room, den and dining room, and the spare bedroom downstairs. Then we went upstairs, showed them Dad's room, my room, Emiliy's room, our bathroom, the five spare bedrooms, and the T.V. room. We were heading downstairs to show them the huge backyard, when Dad walked in.

"Um... what are you doing?" He asked, looking confused as to why the web camera was being shown the entire house.

"We're giving Lucas, Alex, Ryan, and Steven a tour of the house." I explained.

"Oh, okay." He shook his head, walking away.

"Alright, backyard, then we're done. The papz are still outside especially since Daddy just got home." I explained.

Opening the back door, I thought the bushes moved slightly, but then it stopped. I figured it was the wind. A few minutes later, Emily took the camera back inside, and I was looking around a little more. I didn't see anything, shrugged my shoulders, and walked back inside.

A few hours later, Emily was upstairs e-mailing her mom, and Dad and I had a chance to talk.

"What's bothering you, Daddy?" I asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Nothing important, just a big game stragety to work on." He explained, but I had a feeling he was lying.

"Are you sure?" I prodded.

His eyes told me no, but he said the opposite. "I know you don't believe me, but it's true." He stated, looking at the television again. I sighed, making an excuse to leave, and running up the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remeber to review!

-luvinNaley7413


	5. Chapter 5

So, there's some drama in this chapter, and a main character is going to be introduced! and I'm sure you all know who I'm talking about... =)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- (POV Jen)

(2 MONTHS LATER)

Emily and I were walking from our lockers to our first class of the day. We both had science first, which we hated. Heading into the main hallway, we saw a guy standing there, looking evil and slightly nervous. We both glanced at one another, shrugging our shoulders at his strange behavior.

Right as we opened the door that led to the stairs, we heard a loud bang echo through the hallway, and people screaming. This stairwell only went up, so we had no choice but to run up the stairs. The school immediately went into lock down, and we were stuck in the stairwell.

"I'm going to call my dad." I whispered, my voice and hands shaking with fear. Emily only nodded. Finally getting the correct digits into the phone, I hit the dial button.

After two beeps, he answered. "Hey."

"Daddy." I whispered, tears starting to coat my voice.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked, his tone abandoning its relaxed sound. He sounded overprotective and worried.

"Someone is shooting up the school. Emily and I are stuck in a stairway." I whispered again, afraid that he might hear us.

"Okay, I'm coming now." He said, hanging up. I looked over at Emily, and the two of us started crying quietly.

"My dad's coming." I whispered, as we hugged eachother comfortingly. After about twenty minutes, we heard somone open the doors to the stairs downstairs.

"Uh oh." Emily whispered. Quietly, the two of us started walking up the next flight of stairs, unsure of what was happening.

When we reached the top of the stairwell, we hid behind a large box that just happened to be standing there. Within a minute, we had to hold our breath as the shooter walked up the stairs, trying to open the door. He kicked the box we were behind in frustration, and then it got really quiet. We could hear the police and helicopters' above the school and the uneven breathing of the man holding the gun.

"Hello?" He asked. Emily and I sat there, not moving a muscle, barely blinking or breathing. The two of us were gripping eachother's hand tightly. He glanced around a little, and then walked towards the window, which left him in plain view, and if he turned around, he could see us. I bit my tongue, urging myself not to breathe heavily, fearful that he would hear. He turned around, and his eyes saw us. I squeezed Emily's hand, trying to show her that we were stuck together.

"Well, well… isn't this just precious?" He asked, his voice sickly disturbing.

He moved the box, and stood above the two of us, while we were wishing the floor would open up and swallow us whole. "Now, there's no need to be shy…" He started, resting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it away quickly, and his eyes hardened. "Why did you do that?" He demanded, acid covering his voice.

"My dad taught me to protect myself from creeps like you." I hissed, knowing it wasn't going to help our situation by fighting against him, but I couldn't control myself.

"Why would you be rude to the person who could kill you?" He asked, holding up his gun, and pointing it right at my head. I gulped, scared that he was going to kill me. I heard his finger grip the trigger, and I closed my eyes tightly, and waited for the shot, but it never came. He lowered his arm, and I opened my eyes. "I think I have a better idea." He smirked, and I could feel myself becoming more scared at what he was going to do by the minute. "You!" He hissed, looking at Emily. "Get out…" He continued.

"B-But…" She started, but I cut her off.

"Go…" I whispered, my eyes filling with tears, thinking this was the last time I would ever see my best friend.

She nodded, and I called again. "Tell my dad, that I love him." I whispered, looking down.

"Okay," She whispered, knowing that I would be able to tell him that soon if I stayed strong.

After we heard the stairwell doors close, and the cops go into frenzy as Emily walked out of the building, the shooter looked at me again.

"Do you want to have some fun?" He asked, his voice suddenly sweet.

"N-Not re-really…" I stuttered, my voice cracking with each word I spoke.

His face changed, and I could tell that he was pissed. "Awe… that's too bad." He whispered, before he grabbed me, and quickly pulled my shirt over my head. In my mind, I thought he was going to rape me, then kill me. He pulled my pants of my body, and continued with his disgusting actions. I screamed and kicked him the entire time, trying to protect myself, but it was useless.

Finally, he decided that he had done what he had to do, and could leave now. He picked up his gun, and grabbed me. Taking me to the front exit, I could barely walk. Although he had been nice enough to put my clothes back on, it was painfully obvious what had just happened. He walked out, and wrapped his arm around my neck, tightly. I gripped it, trying to ease it off my throat, gasping for breath. My eyes locked with Daddy's and I saw him standing in front of Emily. I could see the fear and pain in them, and knew that this was really, really bad.

I was about to call out to my dad, when I noticed all of the guns that were pointed at us, and felt cold metal against the side of my head. "No one move, or I blow her brains out." He yelled, and I closed my eyes, scared that someone would jump at him, causing him to shoot me.

"Let the girl go!" A cop's voice called through a megaphone, trying to ease the situation slightly. Everyone could tell that I had been raped, and knew that I needed to see a doctor.

I opened my eyes, and saw the tears falling down Dad's cheeks at the thoughts that must be running through his head right now. I could tell that Emily was crying, because he turned away, only to hug her into his body, and turn his attention back to where I was being held.

I felt his grip tighten, and he pressed the gun closer to my head, and a shot rang out. I heard Dad yell, and felt the man that was holding me fall. I fell to the ground, unable to hold myself up. Several cops ran up to me, but I tried to push myself away. Dad ran through the crowd, and hugged me into his chest.

"D-Daddy! H-He r-raped m-me." I sobbed, all of my anguish melting away in my father's arms.

"Oh, my baby girl! Sshh… it's gunna be okay… I promise." He whispered, holding me tightly. I gripped his shirt tightly, as I felt his tears land on my head.

"Mr. Bolton? We need to take Jennifer to the hospital." An EMT stated, and Dad pulled away from me. I wouldn't let go of him, though.

He ended up carrying me into the ambulance, and rode to the hospital with me. When they got to the hospital, they wouldn't let him come with me. I gripped his hand tightly, and he gently pried my hand off of his. The hurt in my eyes must have killed him, because he looked down at his feet quickly after.

"Hi Jen, I'm Dr. Lazarro." A young female doctor introduced herself to me, and I merely nodded at her. "You friend, Emily, told me to give you these sweats, so you could be more comfortable. Your dad also gave me a sweatshirt for you." Dr. Lazarro said, also telling me that once she was done with my examination, I could change into the clothes. She explained when she was going to do, before continuing to preform the action. I didn't say much the entire time, until she started to ask me questions.

"Is your mom here?" Her voice asked, figuring that my mother was in the waiting room. I merely shook my head, looking down. "She isn't?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"No, she died when I was nine." I whispered, not sure what the emotion I was feeling, but didn't want to talk to anyone but my dad.

"Oh, what about your dad?" Dr. Lazarro asked.

"He's in the waiting room." I murmured.

"Okay, why don't you head down this hallway to him, and I will meet up with you in a minute to talk to him." She directed, pointing to the hallway that led to a white door, that was slightly ajar.

I slowly walked down the blank white hallway to where the door opened. I reached for the handle, pushing the door so I could walk out into the room. I saw my dad, with his head in his hands. Emily was quietly talking with her parents, and Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor (Chad's wife) were both sitting on either side of my dad, trying to comfort him. None of them realized that I had stepped into the room.

"Daddy," I whispered, feeling tears coat my voice as they rose to my eyes once again. Dad's head snapped up immediately, quickly getting up from the position he was in, and walking towards me.

"Jenny," He whispered, his blue eyes red and bloodshot with his tears.

I smiled sadly at the nickname. He hasn't called me that since before my mom died, since that was what my mom called me. It didn't seem right for him to continue calling me that when my mom was no longer there. I bit my lower lip as it started to tremble, and the tears in my eyes quickly covered my cheeks.

Dad's arms wrapped around my frail body, pulling me closer to his comforting body. I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder, my arms resting lightly around his waist. He quietly kissed my head, whispering things about how everything was going to be okay, and that we would get through this together, no matter what.

About a minute later, I was sitting beside Aunt Taylor, away from everyone else as she held me. Dad was talking to Dr. Lazarro, and I didn't feel like hearing what she had to say. She was nice enough, but I wasn't a big fan of doctors. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Dad walked back over to where I was sitting.

"Let's get you home." He whispered. I nodded, wanting to go to sleep and wake up from this nightmare.

He led me to his car, and Emily went into her parent's car, waving at me. I smiled sadly, waving back. Dad had explained to me that she was heading back to Albuquerque for Thanksgiving early since school was going to be closed for the rest of the week and then for Thanksgiving Break next week. In California, the law states that you only need to be in school for a total of 160 days, so it wouldn't be a big deal if they had extra closes, because 180 days were scheduled. (a/n: I don't know if that's a real law, since I don't live in CA, but just roll with it…)

After I buckled my seat belt, I looked at Daddy, who was reaching to start the car. I could tell there was something on his mind, and I also knew that he would never say it today, after everything that happened.

"Daddy?" I whispered, feeling my voice crack. He gave me another sad smiled, and nodded. "Are you going to tell me what's on your mind, or do I have to guess?" I smiled, knowing that my old personality was making its way to the surface already.

"We'll talk when we get home, there's someone I want you to see." He smiled, and I got an excited feeling that it was a girl. Now, most kids whose mother died would be mad that their father was dating again, but not me. My parents had me when Mom was 17 and Dad was 18, so my Dad is only 32!

"Is it your girlfriend that you've been talking to on the phone at night?" I asked, laughing as his face flushed red. I could also see the relief in his face as I joked with him, acting like I would have a day before.

"How would you know that I was talking to a girl at night?" He asked, turning slightly towards me as we approached a red light.

"Emily and I aren't dumb, Dad. And you talk really loud." I smirked, and he shook his head.

"Still doesn't answer my question…" He stated, and I giggled.

"Dad, when you start telling someone about me and Emily living with you, then there has to be some sort of attraction, plus you called her "baby" and "sweetie"." I chirped, as the blush on his face grew darker.

"Whatever." He mumbled, knowing that he had been caught. My dad acted so much like a teenager that it was sometimes scary.

"Unless your gay, and its guy. I mean, that's cool, but it would be awkward." I laughed.

"JEN!" Dad yelled, and I laughed again.

We approached our house, and there was tons of photographers standing there; it actually seemed like there was more than usual, waiting for us to get home. I pulled the hood on my sweatshirt over my head, and Dad pulled into the garage, closing the door before we got out of the car.

We went into the house, and were met by a beautiful latina girl, who had chocolate brown eyes and a perfect smile. I remembered her face, but couldn't think of her name. It wasn't until I heard her voice that I had a memory jog. "Hey, Jen, are you okay?" She asked, seeing me wince.

I smiled… YES!!!! HIS BEST FRIEND! "GABI!" I screamed, jumping slightly when I heard her voice and realized who it was.

"Oh gosh! I miss you so much girlie!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me tightly. I loved that my Dad finally admitted his feeling for her, since she was his best friend, I had always thought she would make an amazing mother.

I pulled away, and watched Dad kiss her cheek gently, smiling. "So, are you two dating?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Dad rolled his eyes at my bluntness, and Gabriella smiled at me. "Yeah," She stated, as if it was old news.

"Well, how long?!" I demanded, laughing at my father's face.

"About a month," Dad whispered, and my face fell.

"I'll be in my room." I mumbled, running up the stairs as fast as my painfully bruised legs would take me.

(POV Gabi)

Watching Jen run upstairs, I looked at Troy, confused. "What's wrong with us dating for a month?" I whispered, sitting next to him on the couch.

"No, no, it's nothing to do with us, it's just… October… That's the month of Allison's birthday. We usually don't make any drastic changes in our lives during that month it's always too hard for her." Troy muttered, burying his face in his hands.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him as he pulled me into his lap. "Can I go talk to her?" I whispered, feeling disgusted with myself for not thinking about that before. Not only was she being thrown alot of information at one time, but it wasn't the greatest of times for this to be happening either.

He shrugged. "You can try, but be careful; she may say things she doesn't mean because she's so upset."

I nodded, kissing his cheek lightly as I stood up. I walked upstairs, and looked around, unsure of which door led to her room. I knew that the open one was the bathroom, and that Troy's was at the end of the hall, since his door was open as well. That left many more, so I thought quickly. I pressed my ear to each door, trying to listen for any movement. I was on the third door, when a light flickered on, and I knew that was Jen's room. Knocking, I waited for her to answer. When she didn't, I knocked again.

"Dad… I don't want to-" She started, opening the door to see me. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were my dad." She shrugged, and I nodded.

"Can I talk to you, sweetie?" I asked, hoping she would open up to me a little. Troy was telling me how she was really silent about things that were bothering her, and I hoped that could change.

"Yeah…" Jen whispered, allowing me to enter her room, and sit next to her on the bed.

"I know you may not believe me, but I know what you're feeling right now." I whispered, letting her know that she wasn't alone.

"How?" Jen asked, unable to believe that I understand what's she's feeling.

"I was raped in senior year, and the only person I would talk to was your dad." I explained.

"R-really? How did mom feel about that?" She asked, and I smiled, knowing that I was, in a way, helping her better understand her parents relationship.

"She didn't mind, because her best friend was suffering, and needed the comfort of her closest best friend, which was Troy. You dad was always the older brother that I never had, even when we were little. When something terrible happened, or I was upset, I would only talk to him. From what I hear, you're the same way with him." I laughed, seeing her smile.

"Yeah, it's just because for so long, he's been the only one I could talk to. So when my friends' moms would try and talk to me, it would just feel… I guess… awkward. I mean, I love all of my friends' moms to death, but it just wasn't the same as talking to my dad, who I know understands what I'm feeling at that moment, you know?" Jen whispered, laying down on the bed.

I sat down at the foot of the bed, not wanting to seem like I was pushing her. "I know exactly what you mean. After I was raped, your Grandma Bolton would constantly try and talk to me when you dad was at practice or with you and your mom. I just couldn't explain it to her, because it was just easier to talk to your Dad." I smiled, and saw her face light up.

"Did you always love my Dad?" Jen asked, catching me off guard.

"I… yeah, he was my best friend!" I replied lamely, knowing exactly what she meant.

Jen rolled her eyes, which were identical to her father's. "You know what I mean!" She laughed.

I nodded, signaling that I understood. "I honestly don't know. I mean, your mom and dad were dating for so long, that it never even crossed my mind that I might have had a crush on him. It was just… your father was, and still is, an amazing person that doesn't get big-headed. I mean, look at him! He makes millions of dollars every day, but you would never know it! You aren't spoiled rotten, but I'm sure he gives you enough to be more than satisfied. What I think I'm trying to say is, that you dad is rare. There aren't many people who would be willing to move to LA with their daughter, because she wanted him to continue playing!"

Jen smiled, looking up at me. "Yeah, I really love my dad, but its just… sometimes… I think he doesn't date because he doesn't want to hurt me. But for a while, I've been hinting at things, like… this is something I should be talking to a mom about… or whatever. I mean," She shrugs her shoulders. "I finally just came out and said it, and he was beyond shocked. That just showed me that he either ignored my hints, or was completely oblivious." She laughed, and I joined.

"I don't think he was oblivious, I think he didn't want anything to change. He was happy with the way your family was, and didn't want to bring in a change that could cause a problem." I offered, unsure of why Troy was so scared to date after Allison.

"Yeah," Jen whispered, her eyes drooping shut. I smiled, laying a blanket over her body, and making my way downstairs.

"Troy?" I asked, looking around.

I smiled when I heard his voice. "I'm in the kitchen, babe." I wasn't sure, but it sounded like he had been crying.

Following his voice, I found him sitting there, with his head in his hands. I managed a sad smile when I saw him look up, wiping a tear from his face. "Oh Troy," I whispered, rubbing his back gently.

"I was supposed to protect her! This never would have happened if we didn't come out here!" Troy cried, his emotions tipping over his quickly failing reserve.

"Troy if anyone could have known this was going to happen, it would have been prevented." I stated firmly, reminding myself of what he said when I was raped. "Remember how you kept saying that it was all your fault when I was raped?" I asked, seeing his eyes darken as he remembered the devastation everyone felt at the end of our senior year.

"That I should have been with you," Troy whispered.

I shook my head. "I'm glad that you weren't, or else you would have missed Allison giving birth to your beautiful daughter who reminds me so much of you, Troy and yet she is so much like Allison at the same time. There was no way you could have expected me to be mad that you couldn't hang out because she went into labor! It was, in a way, my own fault for staying out that night anyway. I should have been with the rest of the gang in the hospital, waiting to meet the newest member of our crazy family, but instead, I was off feeling sorry for myself." I stated.

I sat down next to him, and he looked so lost. "Gabi, my baby was raped, and I'm just sitting here!" He whispered, suddenly mad at himself.

"Troy, she's sleeping, there's nothing you can do." I shook my head as he stood up.

"Still, I need to be with her. You can stay the night, if you want." He whispered, kissing me gently before walking up the stairs, and into Jen's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!!! They make me happy!

-luvinNaley 7413


	6. Chapter 6

(POV Troy)

I fought back the tears seeing my daughter's pained face. She's been tossing and turning for about twenty minutes now. I tried to wake her up, but it was useless. She was in a dream like Gabriella would have after she was violated in senior year.

"DADDY!" Jen's scream caused me to run over to her bed, lifting her from under the blanket. "Daddy," She sobbed, and I cried with her, scared of what was happening.

"I'm right here, baby. Daddy's here… shh… don't cry Jen… it's going to be okay… I promise." I soothed, trying to calm her down.

"Daddy," She whispered, lifting her head from my chest. I smiled sadly at her, wiping her tears off her cheeks. "I… I thought he was going to kill me." I couldn't form words as my daughter seeks comfort as her fears from the horror of her day at school came out.

"No one's going to hurt you anymore… I promise." I whispered, hoping I could keep that promise in the long run.

(5 Months Later)(No POV)

Now it's March, and Jen is slowly going back to her normal way of life. Her going to school, meeting up with Emily at the end of the day, walking to the Lakers Arena, and dodging Natalie Falato were all part of her daily routine. Lately, they were successful in getting to Lakers Arena without Natalie tailing them or the paparazzi spotting them, but today they weren't so lucky. As they walked, Natalie's squeaky voice caught their attention.

Turning around slightly, Jen looked back. "Crap, they are totally following us!" She whispered to Emily, and she looked back also.

"Oh well, Maurice won't let them in, hopefully!" She smiled, and Jen linked her arm through hers. She thought she heard the snap of a camera, and looked slightly, then hid her face.

"Great, Natalie is following us, and the paps found us!" Jen groaned, knowing that there was no way of dodging anything today. Not looking at the cameras, or answering their questions, the girls picked up the pace of their walking as they grew closer to the arena.

"_Jen? Emily? What's going on?"_

"_How are the boyfriends?"_

"_Jen, is it true that you dad dislocated his knee in practice?" _

The girls continued to walk, until one question caused Jen to nearly cry.

"_Jen, is it true that your mother abandonded you and your father?" _

Emily looked shocked, as she stared at the photographer. He shrugged, and continued asking questions. Emily pulled a stunned Jen into the arena, searching for Troy quickly.

Running into the gym, and leaving Jen off to the side, she ran up to Troy, who had just finished his sprints. "Hey Emily, what's up?" He asked, catching his breath, then realizing that Jen was nowhere to be found. "Where's Jen?"

"You…" Emily began, pointing at Troy. "Need to talk to the paps… they're talking about Allison." Emily whispered, pointing over to a stunned and upset Jen.

"Shit, what did they say?" He asked, as they walked over to Jen.

"They asked if she abandonded the two of you." Emily soloemly stated. Jen was trying to keep her tears from building up in her eyes, but it wasn't working.

"Jen!" Troy called, seeing her distraught look. He quickly reached her, pulling her into a hug, trying to hold her away from everything that's been hurting her lately.

"Daddy, they…" Jen whimpered, burying her face in his chest. Troy looked up slightly, and saw Emily walking towards the opposite side of the gym, sitting on the bleachers.

"I know, baby. Hey, how about I call Gabi and you and Em go out with her?" Troy asked, trying to form a reason for Jen to get her mind off of this.

She sniffled lightly, shaking her head. Troy sighed, sitting down on the bleachers that were next to him. He gently pulled Jen into his lap, and looked over at his coach. His coach, who was like a grandfather to Jen, was very understanding with Jen needing Troy. Ever since the shooting, he had allowed Troy to miss any kinds of practice whenever Jen needed him. A nod from his coach was his signal that he was excused, and he lifted Jen in his arms, walking through the outside of the gym, around the arena. Unfortunately, this caused him to walk passed the entrance, where Natalie was standing, peeking through the glass.

"OMG!!!" Her squeal echoed through the door, and Troy turned around, looking confused. She was jumping up and down, waving her arms in the air, screeching to her friends that he had just walked by, and turned around to look at her.

"I hate her," Jen's muffled complaint sounded. Troy laughed at his daughter, setting her down on her feet.

"I know that." He smiled, seeing her wipe her tears. "Are you sure you don't want me to call Gabi?" He asked, hugging her body closer to his as they walked around a little, just looking for a little peace and quiet.

Jen looked up at him, and returned her gaze to the floor. "Go ahead, call her. I don't think that Emily and I could last another day in this smelly gym with you guys anyways." She giggled, and Troy stopped walking, looking insulted.

"We do not smell!" Troy exclaimed, looking at Jen carefully.

"Sure you don't!" Jen teased, running back into the gym as her father ran after her.

The two laughed as she ran into the middle of the huddle, hiding behind his coach, causing Troy to stop dead in his tracks. "No fair!" He called, pointing at her hiding behind the older man.

"Bolton, are you serious?" He coach asked, laughing lightly as Jen pretended to cower behind him.

"Coach! It's all her! I'm trying to be the mature one, but then she had to go acting all… teenager on me!" Troy complained, earning snickers from his teammates, and a roll of his coach's eyes.

"Whatever, Emily just headed off to the locker room. She said that she had to do some homework." He stated, seeing Troy looking around slightly, before nodding his head.

"Jen, go hang with Emily." Troy stated, waving her off.

"He thinks he can like, boss me around or something… ugh!" Jen sarcastically muttered as she walked away, loud enough that everyone could hear her. Everyone turned to Troy, who smirked, shaking his head with an eye roll.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(5 Months Later)(No POV)

Now it's March, and Jen is slowly going back to her normal way of life. Her going to school, meeting up with Emily at the end of the day, walking to the Lakers Arena, and dodging Natalie Falato were all part of her daily routine. Lately, they were successful in getting to Lakers Arena without Natalie tailing them or the paparazzi spotting them, but today they weren't so lucky. As they walked, Natalie's squeaky voice caught their attention.

Turning around slightly, Jen looked back. "Crap, they are totally following us!" She whispered to Emily, and she looked back also.

"Oh well, Maurice won't let them in, hopefully!" She smiled, and Jen linked her arm through hers. She thought she heard the snap of a camera, and looked slightly, then hid her face.

"Great, Natalie is following us, and the paps found us!" Jen groaned, knowing that there was no way of dodging anything today. Not looking at the cameras, or answering their questions, the girls picked up the pace of their walking as they grew closer to the arena.

"_Jen? Emily? What's going on?"_

"_How are the boyfriends?"_

"_Jen, is it true that you dad dislocated his knee in practice?" _

The girls continued to walk, until one question caused Jen to nearly cry.

"_Jen, is it true that your mother abandonded you and your father?" _

Emily looked shocked, as she stared at the photographer. He shrugged, and continued asking questions. Emily pulled a stunned Jen into the arena, searching for Troy quickly.

Running into the gym, and leaving Jen off to the side, she ran up to Troy, who had just finished his sprints. "Hey Emily, what's up?" He asked, catching his breath, then realizing that Jen was nowhere to be found. "Where's Jen?"

"You…" Emily began, pointing at Troy. "Need to talk to the paps… they're talking about Allison." Emily whispered, pointing over to a stunned and upset Jen.

"Shit, what did they say?" He asked, as they walked over to Jen.

"They asked if she abandonded the two of you." Emily soloemly stated. Jen was trying to keep her tears from building up in her eyes, but it wasn't working.

"Jen!" Troy called, seeing her distraught look. He quickly reached her, pulling her into a hug, trying to hold her away from everything that's been hurting her lately.

"Daddy, they…" Jen whimpered, burying her face in his chest. Troy looked up slightly, and saw Emily walking towards the opposite side of the gym, sitting on the bleachers.

"I know, baby. Hey, how about I call Gabi and you and Em go out with her?" Troy asked, trying to form a reason for Jen to get her mind off of this.

She sniffled lightly, shaking her head. Troy sighed, sitting down on the bleachers that were next to him. He gently pulled Jen into his lap, and looked over at his coach. His coach, who was like a grandfather to Jen, was very understanding with Jen needing Troy. Ever since the shooting, he had allowed Troy to miss any kinds of practice whenever Jen needed him. A nod from his coach was his signal that he was excused, and he lifted Jen in his arms, walking through the outside of the gym, around the arena. Unfortunately, this caused him to walk passed the entrance, where Natalie was standing, peeking through the glass.

"OMG!!!" Her squeal echoed through the door, and Troy turned around, looking confused. She was jumping up and down, waving her arms in the air, screeching to her friends that he had just walked by, and turned around to look at her.

"I hate her," Jen's muffled complaint sounded. Troy laughed at his daughter, setting her down on her feet.

"I know that." He smiled, seeing her wipe her tears. "Are you sure you don't want me to call Gabi?" He asked, hugging her body closer to his as they walked around a little, just looking for a little peace and quiet.

Jen looked up at him, and returned her gaze to the floor. "Go ahead, call her. I don't think that Emily and I could last another day in this smelly gym with you guys anyways." She giggled, and Troy stopped walking, looking insulted.

"We do not smell!" Troy exclaimed, looking at Jen carefully.

"Sure you don't!" Jen teased, running back into the gym as her father ran after her.

The two laughed as she ran into the middle of the huddle, hiding behind his coach, causing Troy to stop dead in his tracks. "No fair!" He called, pointing at her hiding behind the older man.

"Bolton, are you serious?" His coach asked, laughing lightly as Jen pretended to cower behind him.

"Coach! It's all her! I'm trying to be the mature one, but then she had to go acting all… teenager on me!" Troy complained, earning snickers from his teammates, and a roll of his coach's eyes.

"Whatever, Emily just headed off to the locker room. She said that she had to do some homework." He stated, seeing Troy looking around slightly, before nodding his head.

"Jen, go hang with Emily." Troy stated, waving her off.

"He thinks he can like, boss me around or something… ugh!" Jen sarcastically muttered as she walked away, loud enough that everyone could hear her. Everyone turned to Troy, who smirked, shaking his head with an eye roll.

Jen walked into the locker room, and spent the rest of the day with Emily while her father enjoyed a brutal practice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the car a few hours later, Emily and Jen were talking about random things, and Troy wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

"Well, what about Ryan from gym class?" Emily questioned.

Troy paid more attention to the conversation after that question. Glancing at Jen, he could see the death glare she was sending at Emily, and the blush on her cheeks.

"Don't mind me, Jen. Answer her question." Troy joked, telling her to continue the conversation.

"Daaaaaaaddyyyy!" Jen whined, clearly embarassed.

"Don't whine at me," Troy shook his head at his daughter.

Jen just rolled her eyes, not moving except to give Emily a hard glare every few minutes until they got back to the house. Right as Jen was about to run up the stairs to her room, Troy caught her arms.

"Daddy, let go." Jen fussed, trying to pull her arm from her father's grip.

"I need to talk to you." He stated, pulling her with him. After going into his office, he closed the door. Jen huffed, sitting down.

"What did you need to talk about?" She asked, watching her father pace slightly.

Troy looked up, then back down at his feet again, which were making their way across the room once more. Jen watched for about another minute, before she stood up, walking up to her father. "Daddy?" She asked quietly, watching his face. She only remembered her father being like this once, and when he started talking she was told that she no longer had a mother.

"Jen, we need to talk." Troy stated seriously. Jen nodded, watching her father. "Um... I know that you're a teenager, and everything... but you have to be careful." Troy started, extremely uncomfortable.

"Daddy, don't you dare start a sex talk. I would have no problem with you having Gabi talk to me, but I refuse to listen to you talk about it. No way." Jen stated firmly, looking disgusted.

Troy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God!" He exclaimed, walking out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Emily was studying for a test, and Gabriella and Jen were talking.

"So, are you going to play basketball next year?" Gabi asked.

Jen nodded. "Yeah, but don't tell Daddy. I haven't told him yet. But I'm playing lacrosse in the spring, field hockey in the fall, and then that in the winter. Plus I will have voluntary training with Daddy over the summer, which is actually alot of fun." Jen explained, seeing the surprised look on her face.

"Well, are you going to fit a boyfriend into your busy schedule?" She asked. Jen blushed.

"Um... well there already is a boyfriend in my busy schedule." Jen whispered. Gabriella, who was taking a sip of water, sputtered it all over the floor. The commotion drew Troy's attention from the opposite side of the house. He came running in and slid across the floor, mopping up the water with his socks.

He grimaced. "I was going to ask what was going on, but as long as you tell me I didn't mop up puke or pee with my socks, I have more than enough information." He stated seriously.

Jen laughed. "Water, daddy, chill."

He nodded, turning to leave the room again. After both were certain that he was gone, and back on concentrating on whatever it was he was working on, Gabriella turned to Jen. "Explain." She stated.

Jen blushed. "His name is Ryan, and he's awesome!" She giggled. "He plays football, basketball, and baseball. He's a huge Lakers fan, which is a plus. He's got A's and B's in all of his classes." She explained.

Gabriella smiled. "I need a pic!" She laughed.

Jen got her phone out, and searched through her pictures, when she found the one she was looking for, she smiled. "Here," She stated, handing the phone to her, and letting her see a picture of a boy with dark brown eyes, perfect white smile, longish brown hair with a loose wavy curl, and a perfect tan. He was in his football pads, with his helmet in his right hand. She was standing next to him, reaching to about his chin.

"Awe! How cute!" She squealed. Jen faintly heard footsteps, and saw her Dad coming. Quickly snatching her phone, she hit end, before closing it and putting it back in her pocket.

"What's cute?" He asked, opening the refridgerator.

Jen smirked, seeing a sarcastic comment following her next sentence. "Well, you see... I showed her a pic of me!"

Troy's head moved around the door, to look at his daughter. "Right, who took the picture cause I'm going to have to buy that kind of camera so you won't break it!" He smirked, seeing Gabriella's shocked face, and Jen trying to hide her laughter.

"Troy Alexander Bolton! That was extremely mean!" She exclaimed, watching him walk towards her.

"Brie, relax. She's laughing, and it was about her! What's got you so tightly wound?" He wondered, sensing the distress.

She shook her head quickly. "N-Nothing." She stuttered.

Jen excused herself, sensing they needed to talk.

"Brie, what's wrong?" Troy asked, resting one of his hands on the counter at either side of her, trapping her.

He watched her, studying her every move, unsure of what was going on. Her eyes moved to look into his. Brown bore into blue, as they stared at eachother. "We need to talk." She whispered.

He nodded, listening. "Go ahead, the girls aren't coming downstairs." He stated.

She nodded, feeling scared. "Troy, um... we've been together for about six months, and um... I don't think this is very good." She stated.

"What are you talking about? What's not very good?" Troy asked, feeling his heart break.

"We didn't even talk about this, or even thought about. I mean, I didn't think about it, I don't now about you, but we can-" She started, having her lips covered by Troy's. He was silently telling her to shut up, and get to the point.

Troy pulled his lips off her's, looking at her. "Just say it, Gabi." He whispered.

She took a deep breath. "Jen." She whispered.

Troy breathed a sigh of relief. "God Gabs! I thought you were breaking up with me for a minute there!" He explained, his hand over his heart.

Gabriella's eyes went wide when he said that. "NO!" She relaxed, and smiled slightly.

"So, what's been bugging you about Jen?" Troy asked, very interested in the topic.

Gabriella sighed. "I just feel like we are confusing her. I mean, we are together, but she just seems kinda... I don't know... um... uncomfortable? Like maybe she feels like I'm replacing Allison, and I don't want to do that, or her to think that." She explained.

Troy nodded. "You're my first girlfriend since she died, Gab. I can tell you right now that Jen doesn't think that. Do you want me to talk to her just to make sure?" He asked.

Gabi thought about it for a minute. "No, I think I should." She stated. He nodded, hugging her.

Gabriella walked up the stairs, knocking on Jen's door. "Come in" Jen called.

Walking into the room, Gabriella smiled when she saw Emily's blonde hair flow as she ran through the bathroom to her room. The two of them weren't allowed to be together when they were doing their homework, because nothing would get done. Jen smiled weakening at the look Gabi gave her. "I won't tell your dad." She smiled.

Jen sighed in relief. "What's up?" She asked. Gabi smiled.

"I just want to make sure that you know that I would never try to replace your mom. I feel like your dad and I are giving you mixed signals, and that it isn't fair to you. You deserve to know what is going on, and if that means that I have to remind you of that everyday, then I will." Gabi explained.

Jen smiled, nodding. "And I know that. Don't worry, Gabi, I will tell you if I ever think something like that." She laughed. "And I'm sure my dad told you about his attempt at the sex talk, which I refused to allow him to give me."

Gabi laughed, sitting next to Jen. "Yeah, but I'm telling you right now, if you even think about doing something with Ryan, just talk to me or your dad first. Its better that you talk about it, and make sure you are protected, instead of sneaking and ending up with an STD or teen pregnancy." Gabi whispered, not wanting Emily or Troy to hear.

Jen nodded. "I kinda feel like if I did get pregnant, that Dad might be more understanding, since he and mom had me when they were 18." Jen whispered.

"I think you're right, but he would still be upset that you were pregnant at such a young age." Gabi whispered.

Jen nodded. "But don't worry! I don't think I'm ready for that, yet." She smiled. Gabi nodded also.

"So... when do I get to meet Ryan?" She asked, and the two of them giggled lightly, before Gabi left Jen to work on her homework.

_Alright, I'm not sure where I'm going with this story from here. Please leave any kind of suggestions in reviews or pm's. I hope to have another chapter out by the weekend, if not sooner! review pleasee!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Guys! You should hate me forever!!! I am so, so sorry for forgeting to update... AGAIN! Enjoy this chapter, and keep your ideas coming! I really need more ideas. I got a couple that I liked, and I'm trying to work them in, but it's a work in process._

Chapter 8-

(POV Jen)

Its been two weeks since I told Gabi about Ryan and I. He and I have been hanging out alot lately, since I told my dad that Emily and I were staying at the library after school, and going to the arena later everyday. Ryan would meet up with Emily and I at the library, and she would go with one of her friends, and he and I would go hang out.

Today, we were yet again hanging out, but we were talking about my dad. "When are you going to tell him?" Ryan asked.

I sighed. "Soon, I guess. I mean, its not like I can lie to him about it. That would be stupid." I answered.

Ryan smiled. "Then why haven't you told him yet?"

"I'm still trying to figure out how to tell him." I whispered, smiling slightly. Ryan laughed, and I smacked his arm. "It isn't funny!" I pouted.

He laughed, kissing my forehead. "Yes it is." He whispered, hugging me. Another thing that may make this a little bit of a problem is that Ryan is a year old then me. He's a sophmore, and I'm a freshman.

"Okay, do you want to tell my dad that you're a sophmore?" I asked, seeing his face. I laughed lightly.

"Okay, you're right, it's not funny." He stated.

We were both laughing at our stupidity, when Emily came running in. "Jen... Chad... Troy.... Here!" She exclaimed, and I jumped away from Ryan.

"What?!" I exclaimed. Ryan looked confused, but Emily didn't say a word.

"They're here!" She exclaimed again.

I turned to Ryan. "Dad is here, gotta run." I kissed his cheek quickly, before grabbing my backpack. "BYE!" The two of us yelled to him, as we ran towards the library. We got there, and sat down at a computer literally 20 seconds before we heard the main doors open, and we heard the principal's voice talking to the two of them. We both opened our school email accounts quickly, reading an email from a teacher.

I heard Dad say, "I don't know if they are here." Before they walked towards the row of computers wer were sitting at. By this time, our breathing was normal again, and we didn't show any traces of the run we just completed.

"Found 'em." Chad smirked, standing over the two of us. Emily and I both raised our heads to look at the two, and smiled.

"Can we help you?" I asked, looking at Emily.

"Yeah, let's go." Chad stated. Emily and I exited out of the email we were logged into, and grabbed our school bags. I pulled my messanger bag over my shoulder, and felt my feet leave the ground.

My head bounced into Uncle Chad's hair, and I groaned. "Uncle Chad, put me down!" I whined. He put me down, and smiled, throwing his arm over my shoulder. I shook my head at him, before heading up to walk with Emily. Dad was walking slow, and eventually caught up with Uncle Chad. I saw Natalie walk out of the gym, her hair in a messy bun, and her face red from cheerleading practice. I smirked, turning around.

"Hey Dad?" I asked. Natalie rolled her eyes at me, thinking I was trying to trick her.

"Yeah, real funny Jen." She stated sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at her, staring down the hallway again. I smirked when his voice echoed off the walls. "What?" He asked.

Natalie paled, and ran back into the gym. I laughed, and Emily elbowed me. "That was mean." She giggled.

"Never mind." I called to my father, before turning around and laughing with Emily over what just happened.

"I wish I had my camera." Emily stated, and I laughed, agreeing with her.

"That would have been Facebook material!" I laughed, and the two of us walked out of the doors to the school, and headed towards the parking lot where Dad's truck was.

A few hours later, Emily and I were sitting on my bed, with our laptops out. We were both on facebook, and Natalie sent me a FacebookChat invitation. I accepted it, not sure what she wanted.

**Natalie Falato: **Hi

**Jen Bolton: **whats up?

**Natalie Falato: **i just wanted to let you know that you and emily aren't going to win this war. i will meet your dad, and thats that.

I was confused about why she was making such a big deal over this.

**Jen Bolton: **My dad has alot of fans, and I don't really care. I don't care if you meet him, and we aren't at war. besides, its not like he is going to fall in love with your or something lol he has a girlfriend.

There was a long pause before Natalie replied.

**Natalie Falato: **oh... i know this is going to sound really wierd, but do you think that we can be friends?

My eyes went wide at this request. I thought for a minute, then replied.

**Jen Bolton: **I think we could, but there is one thing that i do not put up with. Technically 2: people constantly talking about how "hot" they think my dad is and cheerleader attitudes

**Natalie Falato: **the girl that you know now is the fake me. thats the cheerleader me... i wanna show you the real Natalie Falato.

I smiled.

**Jen Bolton: **Sounds good to me... see you in school on monday?

**Natalie Falato: **maybe tonight.... im going to the laker game with my cousin

**Jen Bolton: **Cool where are your seats?

**Natalie Falato: **not by yours lol we are section 4 seats 3 and 4

**Jen Bolton:** oh.... they arent 2 far from my seats lol im section 1 seats 1,2,3,4, and 5 players get a whole box

After a little while of talking, Dad called to Emily and I telling us that we had to get ready to head to the arena.

**Jen Bolton: ** I have to head over to the arena now. my # is 234-558-3849... text me =)

I logged out, and proceeded to tell Emily everything we talked about as we changed quickly and ran down the stairs. Emily was wearing a Lakers t-shirt with yellow converses and purple shoe laces and dark wash jeans. I had my Lakers jersey with the whole teams signatures on, with black skinny jeans and my custom made LA Lakers UUGs. The UUGs were Lakers yellow with their emblem all over them. We both had straightened our hair, and had purple and yellow hair ties holding the pigtails in place.

I looked back at Emily, and she nodded. I took a breath, and turned to my dad. "Daddy?" I asked.

He glanced at me, the looked back at the road. "Yeah?" He asked

I watched his face. "Do you think that Emily and I could have Megan and Danielle sleep over?" I asked.

His jaw tightened a little, before it relaxed again. "I'll think about it." He stated.

I nodded, smiling slighlty. "Hey Daddy, who's sitting with us tonight?" I asked, as we got into the car. Dad looked over, smirking.

"Lucas, and two mystery guests." He said. Emily and I screamed in excitement at seeing Lucas again, and we were hyper the entire ride, and jumped out of the car. We ran to the player enterance, where the security guard let us in with a smile. The two of us ran to our seats, hoping Lucas was already there.

"He isn't here yet!" Emily complained. I sighed in annoyance, looking around. I saw Natalie sitting with her cousin, who she said was named Bradley. I smiled and waved at her, and she waved back.

"Awe! Jenny made a friend!" Lucas' teasing voice cut through the chatter around us. I smiled, hugging him, before looking behind him, seeing Alex and Cristina, another one of my close friends from Alberquerque. I smiled brightly, hugging both of them tightly. We all sat together, and the owner's son came down to bother us like he does at every game.

"Oh, James! Here for your weekly annoyance?" I asked.

"Yes, Jen! That I am!" He smiled. James is 20, and is totally cool. He loves to come and bother Emily and I, but we see him as an older brother figure. He knows about Ryan and I dating, and his sworn to secrecy, or else we would tell his Daddy all the naughty things he was doing in the arena. These things include several of the Laker Girls, if you catch my drift...

We all talked for a few minutes, before James started going towards his father's box. We were all talking, and I had my cell phone out. I got a text from an unknown number. Opening it, I read a message that told me it was Natalie. I smiled, replying and we continued talking throughout the game.

At half time, my dad waved me down, so I went down towards the court. He ran into the locker room, so the security guard let me down on the court, and I ran over to the player enterance, and knocked on the locker room door.

"Well, well... Miss Bolton, what a lovely surprise." Kobe Bryant's teasing voice greeted me when he opened the door. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Is my dad here?" I asked, laughing when he looked confused.

"What? You didn't come here to congradulate me on an amazing half?" He asked. "Bolton!" He called, walking away, after kissing my cheek.

"Hey, babe." Dad stated, coming out of the locker room, and closing the door behind him. He was all sweaty and gross. I took a step back.

"Ew, you smell." I stated, laughing.

He smiled. "Listen, after the game, you and Emily are going to go with James. Chad and I are bringing Alex, Cristina, and Lucas to the airport, they have to be home for tomorrow. Something's going on at school for them, and Lucas has a game. Um... James is going to either take you to the afterparty, or home. If you go to the party, you have to stay with him until Chad and I get there, got it?" He asked. He sounded like he was in a rush.

I nodded. "No problem. Also, where's Gabi?" I asked. She was always at the games, so I was confused since she wasn't here.

"She gave her ticket to Cristina, so she's out with Sharpay tonight." He explained.

I nodded again. "Okay, good luck, see ya later, blah, blah, blah." I smiled, before kissing his cheek and heading back out to my seat.

The game ended with the Lakers winning 108-79, and I told Lucas, Cristina, and Alex how to get down to the player entrance so that they could meeet up with my dad. Emily and I were waiting in our seats for James, talking excitedly about everything.

"So, when are you telling your dad about Ryan?" She asked. I shushed her quickly, not sure if there were any reporters around.

"Quiet!" I hissed. "I don't know, maybe tomorrow." I stated.

Emily nodded, and James walked up to us. "Ready to go?" He asked. The two of us nodded, following him through the crowds onto the court, and out towards the parking lot. We sat in his car, and he turned to us.

"Do you want to go home or to the party?" He asked.

I looked at Emily, and she shrugged. "Let's just go home." I smiled, before buckling my seatbelt. He nodded, and started driving out of the parking lot with us, towards our house.

We pulled up infront of the house about ten minutes later, and there was cameras flashing everywhere. Emily and I linked arms, and entered the house through the garage. Opening the garage door, we closed it before unlocking the door that connected to the house. Getting inside, I texted my dad, telling him that we were home and locked inside.

A few minutes later, he texted me back telling me that he had to go to the party for a little while since they won.

_Definately not my best, that's for sure. Please send me your ideas about what should happen. Even if its something stupid, the first thought that comes to your head that you would like to read, LET ME KNOW!!_

_[please review!]_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

After James dropped us off at home, Emily and I heated up some pizza from the other night for dinner. We had a conference call with a couple of our friends, and then we just hung around talking for a little while. It was getting close to 11 when my dad texted me, letting me know that he wasn't going to be home very soon, and that we should lock all of the doors. After doing that, I turned on the tv, and searched through the pay-per-view channels.

"What gnere?" I called to Emily, who was popping popcorn.

"I don't know. Horror, romance, comedy? It doesn't matter." She answered.

I looked through the romance and comedy sections, but we had seen all of those movies, so I moved on to horror. When A Stranger Calls, The Exercisim of Emily Rose, The Strangers, and Prom Night were all playing. Putting all four of them on the playlist, I saw the opening credits of When A Stranger Calls.

Emily walked in a few seconds later, with a huge bowl of popcorn, a bottle of soda, and two plastic cups. She and I sat close together on the couch, with a big, warm blanket wrapped around us. I had the remote in my hands, and my cell phone in my lap. We were more than ready for a late movie night.

It was around 3 in the morning when Emily and I were watching The Strangers, and all the lights in the house we off. We didn't hear the garage door open and close, the car door close, or hear Dad come into the house. It was coming to a point where someone was about to jump out, and Dad put a hand on each of our shoulders, causing the two of us to scream at the top of our lungs, jumping off the couch and turning to face him. Dad was laughing so hard that he had tears streaming down his face. Emily and I were in tears from being scared.

"DAD! THAT WAS SO MEAN!" I screamed, running over and smacking his arm.

He wiped his eyes, and continued laughing. "You... should have.... seen... your.... f-faces." He spoke between gasps of breath. Emily giggled quietly, but I wasn't amused. Dad knew that being snuck up on really freaked me out, especially after the shooting. I'm kinda surprised that he did it in the first place.

He appoligized after a few minutes, and I returned to the couch with Emily. She and I returned to our position, and Dad sat on the other side of me. I rested my head on his shoulder, as I watched the movie.

He looked down, smiling, and kissed the top of my head lovingly. I smiled, loving the way that he acted all protective of me without even realizing.

By the end of Prom Night, the sun was peaking out over the trees, and Emily and I were super tired. It was almost 5 in the morning, so we went up to bed. Dad came up soon after us.

The doorbell ringing, before the front door opened and closed woke me up. I sighed, sitting up in bed, and glancing at the clock. It was 2:30 in the afternoon. I pulled my hoodie over my head, leaving the hood where it landed. I shuffled my feet down the stairs, and slumped into the kitchen. I rested my forehead on the counter, and groaned.

"Your hungover too?" Gabi asked laughing.

Dad immediately looked up. "You better not be." He muttered.

I just rolled my eyes. "No, just tired." I moaned.

She smiled, nodding. I looked over at Dad. "How do you expect people to look at you as a role model if you can barely get yourself up in the morning?" I quesitoned, amusement clear in my voice.

Gabriella laughed loudly at my comment, and Dad glared at the two of us. "You two are mean." He whined, before replacing his head aganist the cold counter.

Gabriella laughed again, shaking her head at Dad. She turned to me. "What are you doing today?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Emily and I might go to the mall later, but other than that, nothing. Why?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No reason."

Dad looked up again. "When were you going to tell me you were going to the mall?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Daddy, I was going to tell you after Emily woke up and I talked to the friends that we are going to meet up with. That's why I said we _might _be going to the mall." I explained.

He nodded, before replacing his head aganist the counter yet again. I turned to Gabriella, rolling my eyes. She just giggled, before we walked out to the living room to leave Daddy to deal with his drunken aftermath. "I had a feeling he was drunk when he came home, but wasn't sure." I explained.

She nodded. "I think he needs to set a better example for the two of you, though." She explained. She looked around, before whispering. "Are you going to meet up with Ryan at the mall? Cause then I want to drop you off." She smiled. I just blushed, shaking my head at her.

She gave me a knowing look, before walking away. I went back into the kitchen, and figured since Gabi was going up to wake Emily, I would have time to talk to Daddy.

"Daddy," I whispered, sitting next to him. I placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking it slightly.

He groaned sitting up. He smiled at me. "What's up?" He asked.

I looked at him, suddenly scared to tell him. "Um... I have to tell you something." I mummbled.

He looked at me. "What is it?" He asked, resting his arm on the back of my chair. He turned so he was facing me. I took a deep breath, knowing this might be bad.

"Um... I kinda have a boyfriend." I whispered, looking down.

When he didn't say anything, I looked up. "Okay," He whispered after a minute. "Tell me about him." He stated, taking deep breaths.

I smiled slightly, as I watched my dad try and keep his composure after finding out about me having a boyfriend he doesn't know. "His name is Ryan, he plays football, baseball, and basketball, has solid A's and B's," I started. I avoided how old he was, knowing that might cause problems.

"How old is he?" Dad asked, watching me.

I sighed. "He's a s-"

Dad cut me off. "If you say senior then I'm killing this kid." Dad stated seriously.

I giggled. "Let me finish! He's a sophmore." I explained.

Dad looked at me for a minute. Finally, he sighed, slumping his shoulders. "Okay." He stated, telling me that he was okay with everything. "But I want to meet him." He continued, making my shoulders slump.

"But Daddy!" I whined.

He shook his head. "Don't whine at me. I just want to meet him." He shrugged.

I sighed dramatically, before agreeing that it was okay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily and I were getting changed to go to the mall with a couple of our friends, when Dad knocked on the bathroom door. Glancing at Emily, and noting that we were both dressed, I opened the door.

"What's up?" I asked him. I looked over at Emily, who was curling her hair. I was waiting for the hair straighten to heat up, so I was brushing my teeth.

"Who's going today?" He asked, sounding slightly protective. Dad wasn't too fond of us going to the LA mall, because there was always alot of people there, and also alot of papparatizi.

"Me, Em, Megan, Bryan, Danielle, and Ryan." I told him.

He looked at us. "Who's Bryan?" He asked. Emily looked up, laughing at the look on his face.

"Relax, Troy. Bryan's Danielle's cousin." She told him.

He nodded at the two of us. "Am I picking anyone up when I'm bringing you there?" He asked.

I shook my head, hearing the hair straightener beep. I began straightening my dark blonde curls, and looked at my dad. "Is Gabi coming over tonight?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope, just gunna be the three of us." He told me. "Unless Danielle and Megan are coming over for that sleepover we talked about..." He trailed off. Emily and I screamed in excitement when he said that.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" The two of us screamed, hugging him tightly.

He laughed loudly at us. "Just call them and let them know." He told us.

He walked out, and we pulled our phones out. Emily texted Meghan, and I texted Danielle. We each recieved responses within minutes, letting us know that they were definately coming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we pulled into the mall parking lot, Dad gave me another warning. "Relax Dad, we aren't going to talk to strangers, or answer any questions. I promise." I told him.

He smiled. "Alright. I'll see you later, then." He stated. I smiled, nodding, before kissing his cheek, and Emily and I got out. We went towards the entrance, and saw our friends standing there waiting for us.

I smiled brightly at Ryan, looking to make sure my dad was gone, before leaning up to peck his lips quickly. "Hi," I greeted, feeling him wrap his arm around my shoulders.

He laughed softly, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Hi," Our group first went down to the food court, before heading to Vans and Zumies. The six of us were laughing and hanging out, when a photographer jumped out from behind a Kisok stand, scaring me.

"Jen! Emily! What's going on?" He asked, snapping pictures quickly. A security guard ran over, and took the guys camera, and escorted him out of the mall.

Ryan was a little mad about the whole episode. "Ry, relax. They only know us because of my dad." I explained. I had told him about my conversation with my dad, and he wasn't too excited to meet him. I don't blame him.

He nodded slightly. "Alright." He agreed, and we continued through the mall for a few more hours.

When I texted my dad to come pick Emily and I up, it was around 4:15. Meghan and Danielle had their moms come about 10 minutes ago with their stuff for the sleep over, so they were coming straight to my house.

My phone began vibrating in my hand, and I answered the phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"_Hey, are Meghan and Danielle coming now also?" _Dad asked.

"Yeah, is that okay?" I returned.

I heard him fumbling for something, before answering. "_It's no problem. I just wanted to make sure there were enough seats in the car. I was going to take the Lambo." _He explained.

I laughed. "Well, don't take that. It's a bad idea. You need at least four more seats, bud." I explained.

He laughed also. "_Relax, I've got the hummer and I'm on my way. I'll be like five minutes." _He stated, before hanging up.

Ryan and Bryan were both gone, so it was just the four of us waiting for my dad. I saw Natalie Falato and a couple of her cheerleader friends. She looked at me, and looked away quickly when I smiled and waved. Confused, I pulled out my phone, texting her. _Hey, I just saw you going into the mall. are you okay?_ I wrote, thinking she may not have seen me.

Dad pulled up after it sent, and all four of us got into the truck. "Have fun?" He asked, as he started driving away. I nodded distractedly.

"Can Gabi come over for dinner? I need to talk to her." I stated, looking down at my phone. Natalie had texted me back. _sorry i couldn't wave, but my friends don't know about my whole changing thing._ I was so confused! My reply was simple. _oh, okay._

Dad looked confused. "I think she might be with Sharpay, but you can call her." He shrugged. The three in the back were talking, so they didn't even hear our conversation.

"Would it matter if Sharpay came too?" I asked.

Dad shook his head. "No, it doesn't matter. Is everything okay?" He asked, pulling into the driveway.

I let a smile cross my face. "Yeah, I just need to talk to Gabi about something. No big deal," I explained.

Dad nodded slightly, and Emily, Danielle, and Meghan got out of the car. Dad and I got out also, and we went into the house through the garage. "I'll be in the office." He stated, walking across the kitchen to the back of the house.

Before doing anything, I picked up the phone, dialing Gabi's cell. "Hey Baby," She greeted.

I grimaced. "Do you always answer the phone like that?" I questioned.

I heard her laugh. "Sorry Jen, what's up?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you with Sharpay?" I asked.

"No," She answered.

I nodded. "Okay, do you wanna come over for dinner?" I asked.

She laughed again, saying she would come over. "So, do you need to talk?" She asked.

I sighed. "How did you know?" I asked her.

"Your Dad's worried. The man needs to get a grip, I swear!" She told me, laughing lightly.

I agreed with her, and we ended the conversation quickly. "Dad, Gabi's coming over for dinner, and you get to cook! Don't poison us, please!" I added as an after thought.

Emily laughed. "One time, he burns the garlic bread, and you never let him live it down!" She exclaimed, turning to Danielle and Meghan. "He's actually a very good cook." She offered.

"Why do you sound so surprised, Em?" He asked, walking into the kitchen, with a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Wouldn't you like to know." She added, laughing. I rolled my eyes at the two.

"Dad, you and Gabi need to keep it PG tonight." I stated.

He rolled his eyes at me. "When do we not?" He asked.

Emily laughed. "It's more like R most of the time." She offered.

Danielle and Meghan snickered lightly, and I laughed as well. "Dad, serious." I stated.

He just laughed. "I'll see what I can do." He told me, shrugging lightly.

_Alright lovely readers, its time yet again for you to tell me what you want to happen with this story. I'm thinking about how this is going to work, and I'm seriously hoping that you guys are giving me ideas, beacuse I'm only working on chapter ten, when I would much rather be on chapter 12. I like having a few chapters done, but I'm fresh out of ideas. PLEASE HELP ME!!!_

_-luvinNaley7413_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(POV Gabi)

I got to Troy's house a few hours ago. We ate dinner with the girls, and then they went upstairs. Troy and I were sitting in the living room, and I was toying with the idea of telling him what has been bothering me lately. I sensed that Troy was nervous about something, but I'm honestly not sure what it is.

Suddenly, he shut the tv off, and turned to me, with a nervous look in his eyes. "I'm doing this before I lose the nerve." He stated.

I looked at him confused. "What do you have to do?" I asked.

My mouth hung open in shock when he reached into his pocket as he got down on one knee. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and I stared at him. He opened the jewlery box, showing a huge diamond ring. I bit the inside of my lip, hoping that I wouldn't show that I was about to cry. "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" He asked, his voice hoarse with emotion.

I stared at him, wanting to say yes, but knew that I had to tell him first. "I..." I started, and saw his downcasted eyes. "Wait, Troy." I spoke. "I just have to tell you something first, then you can decide if you still want to propose." I explained. He looked confused. I took a breath, about to release private information that I haven't told a single person. "I think I'm pregnant." I whispered almost silently.

I saw Troy's eyes brighten up, and smiled in relief. "I still wanna marry you." He murmured, pressing his lips firmly to mine.

I smiled wider. "My answer is yes, then." I grinned, feeling him slip the ring onto my finger. I wrapped my arms around his neck, squealing when he pushed me back on the couch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later, we were sitting out on the back porch, talking quietly. It was close to 1 in the morning, and we could still hear the girls laughing and fooling around upstairs. "We should talk about what you said." Troy whispered in my ear.

I sighed, snuggling my head deeper into his chest. "I'm about a week and a half late, and I've been getting sick alot lately, and my emotions have been out of control. Once I started craving pickles and cream cheese topped with ketchup, I realized that I might be pregnant." I explained.

I felt Troy's body stiffen at the disgusting concotion I craved. "Please never ask me to make that for you, EVER!" He exclaimed, laughing lightly. "But seriously, we should go to a doctor, see how far along you are, and that everything is alright." He whispered, kissing the crown of my head.

I nodded. "What about Jen?" I asked. "We can't throw an engagement and a baby brother or sister at her in one sentence." I explained.

Troy sighed under me, nodding. "I know. I guess we can talk to her in the morning. Or now, whichever."

I laughed at him. "Rule number 1: Dad's are NEVER EVER allowed to interupt a girls sleepover, even if its to say lights out or foods ready." I told him clearly.

He shook his head. "In high school, Dad's was actually boyfriends." He commented.

I laguhed again. "Oh Troy, you have so much to learn about teenage girls!" I exclaimed.

He groaned. "The day that Jen told me she had her period was more than enough of a lesson. I nearly died, I swear!" He told me.

I laughed lightly. "And you don't think it was mortifiyingly embarassing that she had to tell you that?" I questioned.

He laughed. "I know it was, because she told Taylor, who told me. And then I asked her if everything was alright because she was acting strange, and she started crying and appoligizing, as if she wasn't supposed to get it. It was an interesting night in the Bolton household, to say the least." He explained, with a slight smile as he remembered 13 year old Jen freaking out.

I shook my head at him. "That's not something to laugh about. She was seriously freaking out, and what do you do? You laugh." I spoke, shaking my head again for effect.

Troy nodded. "You're right." He spoke. After a few minutes of silence he whispered a question that surprised me. "Do you think I should be worried about her dating this kid?" He asked.

I looked at him, and saw that he looked more than worried. He looked scared, confused, and protective as well. "I don't think you do right now at least. I mean, if it begins to get more serious, and they stay together long, then you should probablly think realistically, being as they are teenagers. But I also think that Jen has a good head on her shoulders, and would come to you if anything was going on that she couldn't handle alone. You know that." I spoke, knowing that he needed serious words to help him believe it.

He looked at me for a few more minutes, before nodding his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I always thought about the day that I would find out about her having a boyfriend, but I never thought that I would be more worried than protective. I always thought that I would play bad cop, over-protective dad who stands at the window until he brings her home, but I feel more worried now then ever before." He explained.

I suddenly realized something. "You're also more worried since the shooting. You always seem to be a little more involved with everything now. I'm not saying you weren't involvoed, but I mean you are constantly talking to her about her day, and making sure that she's okay, and that nothing happened that made her uncomfortable or nervous. That is your nerves at the fact that the real world is out there, and can affect her life just like it can affect yours and mine." I added after he said that.

He nodded. "I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With the girls)

"Alright, who wants to play truth or dare?" Danielle asked, smiling with excitement.

All of the girls agreed, sitting around in a circle, with an empty water bottle. Danielle reached down, and spun the bottle. It landed on Jen. "Truth or Dare?" Danielle spoke.

Jen thought for a minute. "Truth." She stated, with a small smile.

Danielle nodded, thinking as well, before smiling. "There was a giant explosion. You and 2 other people of the opposite sex survived. Who would you want them to be, and why?"

Jen stared at Danielle. "What the hell?" And then she answered. "Ryan and my dad."

Emily laughed slightly. "Why?"

Jen rolled her eyes. "Because Ryan's my boyfriend, and really hot. And I love my dad." She shrugged.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Fine, spin." She declared. Right as Jen was about to spin, there was a knock on her balcony door. All four girls bit back screams, so they wouldn't have Troy and Gabi running up.

Going over to the door, Jen's jaw dropped when she saw Ryan, Megan's boyfriend Don, Danielle's crush Andrew, and Emily's crush Robbie standing there, smirks on thier faces. Danielle and Emily started freaking out, running towards the bathroom. Megan and Jen opened the door. "What the hell are you guys doing here? My Dad and Gabi are downstairs!" Jen whispered, letting the four of them in. Ryan smirked slightly, wrapping his arms around Jen, and pulling her closer to his muscular body.

"I missed you. And seriously, I'm not scared of your dad." He added.

Jen stared at him. "That's nice. I am!" She looked at the clock. "It's almost 2! He might come upstairs soon, and make sure we didn't trash our rooms." Jen continued.

Ryan laughed lightly at her. "Chill out. If you want us to leave, we will." He continued.

Jen looked over at Megan, who nodded that they should go. "Please," She whispered, seeing him nod.

"No problem." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her quickly, before leading the three others out of her room.

After closing and locking the door, she pulled the shades.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, when Jen, Danielle, Emily, and Megan woke up, Troy and Gabi were already cooking pancakes and french toast for them.

"Woah, its like Christmas breakfast." Jen spoke, rubbing her eyes, and readjusting her pajama pants.

Troy smiled slightly at her. "Yeah, figured this was easier than having four different orders." He joked.

Gabriella had a huge smile on her face, walking back into the kitchen. "Troy," She spoke, waving him off to the side so she could speak to him privatley. "We're going in to the doctor at 12:15." She whispered. He nodded, kissing the side of her head, before flipping the pancakes.

Jen was looking at the two of them, with a confused look on her face. "What's up with you two?" She asked.

Gabi looked over at Troy, who shook his head slightly, pointing out the door. "C'mere, Jen." She spoke, grabbing Troy's arm as she led Jen into the living room. "We have to tell you something." Gabi started, looking at Troy.

He nodded slightly. "You and I talked about this a few months ago, so you may have an idea of what's going on." Troy began. "I asked Gabi to marry me last night." Troy admitted, seeing Jen's eyes brighten in excitement as she jumped up, hugging both Troy and Gabriella together.

"FINALLY!" She screamed, smiling widely.

The couple laughed at Jen, seeing how excited she was. She suddenly pulled away, her face void of emotion. "You said yes, right?" She checked.

Gabi laughed, nodding. "Of course I did!" She exclaimed.

"Good." She confirmed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Troy was cleaning the dishes from breakfast, Gabi went to the bathroom quickly. She was shocked to see that she had her period. Quickly finishing in the bathroom, she wiped her burning eyes before walking into the kitchen. She immediately wrapper her arms around Troy, feeling his close his own arms around her.

Troy was confused with Gabi's strange behavior. "What's wrong, babe?" He asked.

Gabi looked up, with tear filled eyes, and barely managed to whisper. "I got my period."

Troy sighed softly, kissing her forehead, before looking at the clock. "It's 11:45, we should get going." He whispered, not wanting to believe that Gabi miscarried, hoping that she was just nervous about her period being a little late.

When they got to the doctors office, they were taken almost immediately. "Hello Gabriella, Troy. What are we here for today?" Dr. Quincy asked.

Gabriella sighed. "Well, I thought I was pregnant, until about twenty minutes ago when I went to the bathroom and found that I had my period." She explained. Troy was seated in the chair beside the bed silently, still mulling over the possibility of a miscarrige.

Dr. Quincy took some blood, and left to run a test, promising to be back within the next twenty minutes or so. "Troy, say something, please." Gabriella pleaded, clasping her hands together nervously. Troy hadn't said a word since he suggested they head to the doctor's office.

He looked at her, and saw the tears streaming from her eyes. He stood up, and was holding her tightly aganist his chest almost immediately, soothing her cries.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so, so sorry." He whispered, hoping to make her feel better.

Gabriella's tears ceased a few minutes later, and Dr. Quincy came back in, with no emotion on her face. "Gabriella, you didn't get your period, you had a miscarriage. But you were pregnant with twins, so you are still technically pregnant, although it is more than likely going to be a higher risk pregnancy." She explained.

Troy breathed in relief and sadness, and Gabriella did the same thing. "Thank you," Troy spoke, grabbing Gabriella's hand before pulling her out of the room. She began crying in pain and happiness, the pain of losing one baby, but the happiness of being pregnant.

Troy smiled at her, hugging her again, his blue eyes dancing in excitement. "We're having a baby." He whispered, feeling her smile aganist his neck.

"Yeah, we are." Gabi whispered, shock flowing through her body when she realized that.

Troy smiled, hugging her closer to him, kissing the top of her head as the two of them walked out of the doctor's office, and got in the car to go home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_so yeah, I really don't know if its possible for the miscarriage thing to happen, so just roll with it. It's probably not possible... but this is fiction for a reason!_

_I want to appoligize for it being so, so long since my last update, because that was just completely horrible for me to do! I am so, so, so, so sorry for that! I know there's no excuse, but I just have been having a really hard time with where this story's going. I don't know what's going to happen... so any ideas are totally welcome. Right now I'm working on the part where Jen introduces Ryan to Troy, but I don't know what to do after that. HELP PLEASEE!!!_

_thanks so much!_

_luvinNaley7413_


	11. Chapter 11

_I know you guys hate me right now, and I'm sorry, but I just lost my ambition for this story. I love all of my readers so much for getting on my case through reviews to update, and helping me out with ideas. I really do appreciate all of your opinions and ideas. This is why I am sad to say that this is the last chapter. I know that it's very rushed, and I honestly hate it this way, but it's what I had to do. I hate that I keep leaving you guys without another chapter for months on end, so this is my way of repaying you for your dedicated reading. The grand finale!_

Chapter 11-

(1 week later)

(POV Jen)

So today is a Saturday, and Dad made me invite Ryan over for dinner, so he could meet him. Ryan said that he will be coming, and I'm seriously hoping that he leaves his stupidity and skateboard at home. Sometimes he can be really smart, but other times he's just... so slow!

"Jen," Dad called. I groaned, looking at Emily.

"I swear, I'm gunna kill him." I stated, before going to the top of the stairs. "What?" I called back.

He answered another minute later. "Where's the bread?" He asked.

I stared at the wall, with a scowl on my face. "Did you check the bread basket? If it's not there, then I don't know." I stated, walking away.

Emily was laughing a little. "You're just grouchy because your nervous that Troy isn't going to like Ryan." She decided.

I gave her a fake smile, before throwing my pillow at her. "I am not. As long as Ryan doesn't say anything that will get him murdered, then Daddy's gunna like him." I told her.

Emily just stared at me, before nodding. "Yeah, there's no hope for him." She decided, laughing before walking out of my room before I could throw something else at her.

After a few minutes, I began wondering if my dad would like Ryan. I mean, I think he's great, but that doesn't mean that Dad's going to be very fond of some guy just coming into my life, and sweeping me off my feet. He never believed in fairytales, since his didn't get to have its happy ending.

I sighed, looking out the window at the dark afternoon clouds. "What do I do if Dad doesn't like Ryan, Ma?" I asked, staring at the clouds.

I felt a few tears at the corners of my eyes, and I took a deep breath when I heard a knock on my door. "Yeah?" I asked, still staring at the sky.

Daddy opened the door, and came over, sitting next to me. "It's almost that time of year again, huh?" He asked softly, his hand on my leg.

I nodded, biting my lip a little. "Yeah, it's always the worst at the end of May."I whispered.

Dad nodded. "I know, baby." He whispered, hugging me closer to him.

* * *

I sighed, hugging him back. I knew that if Daddy didn't like Ryan, that things were going to be a little messy around here, but in the end we would still be a family.

So it's four thirty, and Ryan just got here. Now I'm officially freaking out. Gabriella is in the kitchen with Dad, telling him that he has to be nice. Ryan and I are quietly talking in the foyer.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him.

He just looked at me. "I'm about to meet the captain of the LA Lakers, who is also the father of my girlfriend. Of course not." He muttered sarcastically.

I giggled a little, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Just don't say something stupid, and you should be good. He's really not that bad, he's just trying to scare you. Don't let him see that it's working." I whispered to him, before taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen, where Dad and Gabriella looked up from their conversation.

"Daddy, Gabi, this is Ryan." I introduced, feeling Ryan squeeze my hand. Gabriella sent me a sweet smile, silently telling me that Dad has been successfully threatened.

Dad walked around the island, and stood in front of Ryan, holding his hand out. "I'm Troy, nice to meet you."

Ryan swallowed nervously next to me, before reaching up to shake Dad's hand. "Nice to meet you too." He spoke, his voice not quivering at all like I was expecting. I slowly expelled a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

After the first few awkward moments where Dad basically threatened Ryan, everything was pretty normal.

Dinner thankfully passed without anything horrible happening. Ryan and Dad talked about basketball for almost two hours, and it got to the point that Gabriella and I were begging them to stop talking about the stupid game.

Then of course, they turn on the tv, and guess what's on? A basketball game. What a surprise!

It was close to 9 o'clock when Ryan said that he had to go home. He thanked Gabi and my dad for dinner, and then I walked him to the front door. I looked back to make sure that Dad didn't follow up, before I leaned up and kissed him lightly.

Ryan kissed me back almost immediately, a smile spreading across his face as his arms wrapped around me. "I'll see you later." He whispered.

I smiled, pecking his lips one last time. "See you." I whispered back, before we separated and he walked out the door.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the living room, and saw Daddy sitting there alone. I sat next to him on the couch, resting my head on his shoulder.

He smiled a little, lifting his arm so I could snuggle closer to his side. He wrapped his arm around me, and kissed the top of my head. "He's a good kid." Dad whispered.

* * *

I smiled slightly when he said that, knowing that Daddy liked him. That made everything so much easier for me.

(Three Weeks After The Dinner)

(POV Troy)

So its been almost a month since Gabi and I found out about the baby. We're going to the doctor today. We decided that after our appointment today we were going to take Jen out for lunch and tell her the news. I'm pretty sure she's going to be excited, but Gabriella is still really nervous to tell her.

Dr. Quincy smiled when she walked into the examination room and saw Gabriella ready for her check-up. I was sitting on the chair provided next to the bed, and just waited for the examination to be over.

About ten minutes after Dr. Quincy came in, she smiled at us. "Do you want to see your baby?" She asked.

Gabriella's eyes went wide in excitement. I smiled, remembering the feelings that soared through me when I saw the first images of Jen when Alison was pregnant. I sudden felt like this just wasn't the same. Thinking of Alison, of Jen's mom, it just makes my heart sink. I know that I'm still in love with her, and Gabi does too. Gabriella understands why I feel the way I do, and she doesn't judge me because of it. She's just too good to me, and I honestly don't feel like I deserve everything she does for me.

* * *

Before I knew it, there was a small black and white fuzzy picture on the screen. Gabriella squeezed my hand tightly as she blinked back tears at the picture of our baby. I smiled also, feeling all of my worries that were running through my head earlier disappear. I knew that this pregnancy was going to be just as amazing of an experience as the first one I endured. Only this time, I'm going to get my happily ever after. I'm finally moving along.

_Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I hoped you would. I know that this isn't the ending that anyone wanted, but it will have to do. I will put some honest thought into doing a sequel, but you guys are going to have to help me out a lot. I'm begging all of my readers to tell me what they want to see happen to this lovely little family I have created, and I'll let you all know if I'm doing a sequel._

_Thank you soooooooo much for all your support!_

_xoxo_

_luvinNaley7413_


End file.
